Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed
by NightDany
Summary: Spike, un joven dragón que entra a una "guerra secreta", Spike tendrá que convertirse en asesino para salvar a sus seres queridos, pero al mismo tiempo tiene que librar la guerra junto con su nueva hermandad. No importa que no seas fan de AC, No clop y No gore sin sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed.**

¿Te has preguntado, que hace a Equestria tan "perfecto"?, Fuera de esas guerras mágicas de miles de años, algún gobierno corrupto o alguna injusticia?, bueno.

En esta historia es lo que leerás, en esta historia hablaremos de: "La guerra secreta".

Una guerra librada discretamente, una guerra entre "Templarios" y "Asesinos", No se encuentran registros de estos ponis, y si existen, son ponis muy importantes con escasa información, pero de los asesinos, de los asesinos se sabe poco, solo algunos han visto a un poni muy ágil con una túnica blanca con capucha, trepando muros, muy rápidos, Se dice que todos los asesinatos importantes de la historia, Fueron realizados por estos ponis.

Solo se saben las teorías de los templarios que tienen influencia en todas partes del mundo, hasta se dice que la mismísima Princesa Celestia es una templaría, solo rumores, o al menos eso quieren pensar.

Y de los asesinos, se sabe mucho menos, como si fueran solo ponis que JAMAS existieron, ponis que solo nacieron para matar, nacieron con sus capuchas y sus habilidades, Existen libros de los asesinos, Testimonios de ex asesinos, claro escritos anónimamente, se dice que el más famoso es: "Secta mortal" que se subasto en 10,000 beats, la oferta termino en casi 100,000 beats.

Bueno, aquí sabremos la verdad, las preguntas de: "¿Quiénes son los templarios? Bueno, aquí lo sabremos.

-¡TWILIGHT!- Grita una voz de un pequeño dragón un poco molesto y con voz cansada.

Spike ya no era solo un bebé dragón, ya no tenía solo 11 años, para su edad apenas y entra a la adolescencia, a pesar de sus 15 años de edad no se nota tanto el cambio, solo se estiro mas y su cara se está empezando a alargarse un poco.

Twilight Cerro su libro antiguo rápidamente con la esperanza de que su asistente no se dé cuenta de su adicción a leer.

-Ya te dije que no deberías leer a estas horas, te puede afectar a la hora de dormir- ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y mañana tienen que despertar temprano para asistir al festival de rupias.

-Claro, solo lo dices por qué quieres que me despierte temprano mañana eh?- dice Twilight con un tono de intuición.

-Si!, es el festival de las gemas! Y yo quiero ser el primero en la fila de entrada, Oh será genial!-

Los dos se van a dormir, y no tardan en caer en sueño profundo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Twilight sentía a alguien tratando de despertarla, como si la casa se estuviera derrumbando y ella en sueño profundo.

-¡TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT!-

-uh? Eh?- dice Twilight con un gran deseo de volver al sueño pacifico.

-YA ES HORA! ES HOY!-

-qu.. que es hoy?-

-El Festival! Despierta!- dice Spike con un tono frenético.

Twilight abre un ojo, solo para ver el reloj y ver que son las 6 de la mañana.

-Spike… son las 6 de la mañana, el festival empieza a las 8…- Dice Twilight con tono entre molesta y cansada.

-En serio?... Dios mío…- dice spike con un tono más tranquilo. –ES MAS TARDE DE LO QUE PENSE!- con tono más frenético que antes.

Después de rogar por media hora, por fin Spike consigue que Twilight se levantara más temprano que de costumbre.

-Ooh esto es tan emocionante!- dice Spike dando saltitos de alegría a lo Pinkie pie.

-Te digo que suena emocionante?, una hora más de sueño…-

-Hey! Me lo debes, siempre despierto temprano para el Winter Wrap up!-

*suspiro*-Bueno creo que tienes razón, vamos, te perderás tu festival- Dice Twilight con un tono más animado

Spike estaba contento, como si fuera su cumpleaños y le habían dado el regalo de su vida.

**Horas más tarde…**

Spike y Twilight iban de camino a casa, Spike estaba lleno de adrenalina después de participar en el concurso de encontrar gemas preciosas en la tierra, claro lo acusaron de tramposo por ser dragón, pero al final gano el concurso.

-Gracias Twilight! Este fue el mejor día de mi vida!-

-De nada Spike, ahora solo quiero volver a casa y terminar ese libro antiguo que encontré-

Llegaban a su casa, creían que NADA podría pasar ese día, se aproximaron a la entrada, buscando las llaves, notaban que la puerta estaba… extraña, estaba abierta, esto se les hizo extraño, pensarían que no cerraron la puerta cuando salieron de casa, Pero cuando vieron una señal de forcejeo, notaron que algo andaba mal, En cuanto abrieron la puerta, notaron un ambiente desordenado, un ambiente donde obviamente no es de la biblioteca.

-¿ ¡Qué ah pasado aquí!?- dice Twilight enojada y extrañada.

-No tengo idea-

-Mira- dice Spike apuntando a el lugar donde Twilight leía el libro antiguo, en el escritorio habían mapas y mucho desorden.

Corren hacía el escritorio.

-¡DIOS!, mira estos mapas, son muy extraños, como si fueran de otro contintente!-

-Cierto, como si fueran mapas de navegación-

En eso, alguien se acerca detrás de ellos, un poni vestido como espía, pero con un símbolo extraño en la armadura, con una cruz roja, Spike se siente la presencia del corcel, se da la vuelta, este corcel trata de atacar a Spike con una espada empuñada en su casco, Su objetivo era decapitarlo.

Spike hace un movimiento rápido para evadir el ataque agachando la cabeza, saca sus garras por instinto y las entierra en el corazón del adversario.

El caballo lanza un grito de dolor y muere al contacto de las garras con el corazón, esto hace que Spike se quede en shock por un momento.

-Qu…que acabo de hacer?...- dice Spike con tono asustado mientras se miraba las manos llenas de sangre.

Twilight se quedo en shock con lo que acababa de presenciar, Spike… acababa de matar a alguien.

-Que as echo Spike?...- Twilight por fin reacciona, y está asustada, mientras bajaba de su espalda a Spike.

-No… no lo sé… lo eh hecho en defensa propia… me iba a matar…-

-Si… pero… eres un dragón… es como lo de acumular cosas, te puedes volver adicto y matar, hasta llegar a matarme…- Dice Twilight con un tono asustada.

-No… no… NO… nunca llegare a esa adicción… es… malo.- Spike lo dice con un tono más tranquilo y como si se diera cuenta de lo que ah hecho, al ver esto Twilight sabe que lo ah hecho en Defensa propia.

-Tranquilo Spike, creo que será mejor pasar tiempo fuera de la biblioteca mientras se calman las cosas…- Lo dice Twilight mientras se tranquiliza.

-Si… será lo mejor- Lo dice Spike mientras se calma y va a lavar sus manos.

Twilight y Spike se van a la granja de Applejack, ya que es la amiga más cercana que tiene Twilight, Como amiga de Twilight, Applejack no les negó estancia.

-Gracias Applejack- dijo Twilight

-No hay de que Twilight, pero que le pasa a Spike?, por qué tan callado?- dice Applejack señalando a Spike.

-Bueno, el ah pasado por… un accidente…-

-¿Qué? A que te refieres?- Dice Applejack extrañada.

-Bueno, siéntate y te explicare…-

Twilight le explico lo que acababa de pasar en la biblioteca, Applejack no se pudo creer lo que hizo Spike y lo que paso, ahora entiende su estado.

Applejack y Twilight Lograron hacer que Spike se anime y le hacen saber que fue por defensa propia.

**Unos días después…**

Twilight quiere que Spike vaya a la biblioteca para recoger algunos documentos, La casa fue limpiada y se investigo el caso de Spike, las autoridades sabían que Spike lo había hecho por Defensa propia, Limpiaron el lugar y dejaron libre a Spike, Pero se quedaron en la granja para esperar un tiempo, en fin, Spike estaba en camino a la biblioteca.

-N..no…- Dice Spike mientras ve a la biblioteca siendo investigada por unos ponis con la misma vestimenta de aquel poni que Spike mato.

Spike al decir esto los ponis lo notaron, y gracias la magia de un unicornio, transporto a Spike hacía donde estaban los ponis, Spike pensaba que la única que sabía ese hechizo, era Twilight, Spike se trato de Defender, pero los Ponis le dieron un golpe Critico, que lo dejo inconsciente**.**

**Minutos más tarde…**

Spike despierta con un dolor de en la nuca, tenía una saco en su cabeza podía sentirlo pero… era como si estuviera viendo atreves de la bolsa, pero cuando Spike miro a los ponis resaltaba un símbolo, en forma de cruz… El símbolo Templario.

-Agh… d… ¿dónde estoy?- Dice Spike confundido

-Calla!- *Le da una abofeteada a Spike*

-Déjalo… solo es un niño- Dice una voz misteriosa

Según la visión de Spike, Esta voz misteriosa proviene de una figura extraña, como si fuera de un Alicornio, este no solo llevaba un símbolo en forma de cruz, llevaba una cruz tatuada… o hecha de sangre.

-Que sucede aquí?- Dice Spike con un tono asustado

-Tranquilo chico, solo estamos buscando un libro, no nos llevara mucho-

Spike al escuchar estas palabras, se extraña, ya que ¿por que van un grupo de ponis armados hasta los dientes de magia y espadas a buscar solo un libro a la biblioteca?, en eso Spike gira la cabeza hacía el escritorio donde estaba aquél libro antiguo, el Aura del libro era diferente a la de estos ponis, el aura era de un símbolo en forma de triangulo, un poco mas ondeado, un símbolo asesino.

Al hacer este giro de cabeza, el Alicornio lo nota, mira hacía donde spike giro la cabeza, y dio la orden a los Templarios para Investigar el escritorio, solo encontraron aquél libro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dice el Alicornio

-Un libro viejo señor- Dice un Templario en tono de respeto infinito al Alicornio

-Hm gracias-

*Toma el libro y lo abre buscando una página en especifico*

-ja, por supuesto-

*Tira el libro en frente de Spike*

-Vez eso dragón?- Dice el Alicornio con tono de acusar a Spike

-La verdad no puedo ver mucho con este saco en mi cabeza-

-Jajá, de donde los sacan eh?, sabemos tu don chico Los entrenan para eso…- Dice el Alicornio con un tono de burla hacía Spike

El alicornio se retira, pero antes de cruzar la puerta le da a un capitán la orden de sacarle información a spike.

-Donde están muchacho?- Dice el capitán

-Quienes señor?-

*Le da una abofeteada a Spike*

-No te atrevas a mentirme, sabemos que fuiste tú el que mato a uno de nuestros mejores Espias-

Spike estaba atrapado, no podía gritar para pedir ayuda, sería su muerte no podía desafiar a los Templarios y mucho menos mentirles, cuando se den cuenta volverían por sus amigos y además, lo matarían cuando hable… era su fin.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Por favor, díganme si puedo mejorar algo :D**

**Un pellizquito en el Escroto para todos uds ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 2.**

Spike no sabía qué hacer, miraba a su alrededor para encontrar algún objeto que le ayude a escapar, Miro al libro, con su cola logro alcanzar el libro y lo arrastro atrás de la silla.

-Última oportunidad chico- Dice sacando un mazo de madera.

Spike miro hacía el Capitán, atrás de el ya no estaban los otros guardias, miro al suelo y vio a los 2 guardias tirados en el suelo, no sabe si están inconscientes o muertos, para Spike no era importante, Lo que le extrañó era un Poni con pelaje blanco y con vestimenta de un guardia, el símbolo que resaltaba era el mismo símbolo del libro no era el símbolo Templario de los demás guardias.

-Permiso para hablar señor- Dice el poni extraño

-Concedido- Dice el capitán bajando el mazo

-Señor, con el debido respeto, solo es un niño, no creo que debamos usar la fuerza bruta con él, además el señor Red no nos autorizo usarla-

-Tranquilo novato, se manejar estas cosas, además le diré al señor que el asesino trato de escapar y tuve que romper sus piernas- Dice el Capitán con un tono de ansiedad para romper las piernas de Spike.

El capitán se dirige a las piernas de Spike con el mazo, Spike estaba asustado, todas sus esperanzas de tratar de salir de ahí habían fallado… *cierra sus ojos*

-Ugh- El capitán gime de dolor

Spike al escuchar esto abre rápidamente los ojos y mira hacía el Capitán, El capitán estaba parado ahí con una cuchilla atravesada en el corazón, en cuanto cae, Revela su asesino, era el mismo poni que no tenía el símbolo Templario, por alguna razón, había salvado la vida de Spike.

*Le quita el saco de la cabeza*

Spike analiza el entorno y todo el tiempo ah estado en medio de la biblioteca.

-¿Uh?... ¿quien eres?- Dice Spike extrañado.

-Tu salvador chico- Dice el poni extraño sin ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno Compañero, no mereces morir por una guerra en la que ni siquiera estas involucrado-

-¿A que guerra te refieres?-

-Olvídalo, evítate una molestia- Dice el poni mientras se retiraba y se ponía una túnica blanca con capucha.

-Ah cierto casi lo olvido- Dice el poni extraño volviendo a donde Spike.

-Entrégame el libro chico-

-¿C… cual libro señor?- Dice Spike tratando de esconder el libro de Su casi hermana Twilight.

-Ja! Chico, no sabes mentir, donde esta?-

Spike sabía que lo habían pillado, saca el libro que esta atrás de el de mala gana, entonces se le ocurre una idea, pone el libro en frente de él y cuando esta justo en su cara soplo para enviar el libro a donde Twilight estaba.

-¿Que ah pasado?- El poni no respondió violentamente al presenciar el acto de Spike

- L… lo siento señor, no controlo mi aliento de fuego-

-Jajá, no te preocupes muchacho, mis intenciones eran destruir el libro, La verdad no se debe saber-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Spike solo se formulaba más preguntas: ¿Quiénes eran los ponis que lo atacaron?, ¿Quién es el poni que lo ayudo?, ¿Qué guerra se está librando y nadie esta enterado?, ¿Cuál o Que es la verdad?.

-Bueno, me retiro, ah sí… cuidado muchacho- Dice el poni retirándose abriendo una ventana.

El poni se coloca encima de la ventana, acto seguido saca un pequeño gancho de su manga, salta de la ventana, Spike al ver esto va corriendo a la ventana, al asomarse por la ventana, no ve a nadie, es como si hubiera volado, a pesar de no ser un Pegaso.

**Minutos después…**

Spike llega a la granja, abre la puerta pero no ve a nadie, se altera y piensa en lo peor, ¿y si los ponis extraños mataron a todos en la granja?, ¿y si se los llevaron? entonces escucha que la puerta se abre.

-¿Spike as vuelto?- Grita Twilight entrando en la granja

Esto le provoca un Inmenso alivio a Spike, sale corriendo para recibir a Twilight.

-¡SPIKE!- Twilight grita aterrada.

A Spike le extraño esta reacción de parte de Twilight, ¿por qué estaba aterrada?.

Twilight corrió hacía Spike mientras con un hechizo aparecía ungüentos y vendas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice Spike

-¿Spike! Estas bien?-

-Bueno, solo duele me duele un poco la cara, pero fuera de eso estoy bien, por qué?-

-No hay tiempo- Dice mientras le aplica ungüento en su cara, justamente en las partes donde a Spike le duele.

Después de unos minutos, Twilight le termina de aplicar primeros auxilios.

-¿Que ah pasado Spike?- Pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-Pues… en la biblioteca… me atacaron unos ponis… con la misma vestimenta de… aquella vez-

Twilight se quedo sorprendida y extrañada.

-No… no puede ser, tenemos que alejarnos de Ponyville, Volver a Canterlot, solo por un tiempo-

-No lo sé Twilight, tenemos historial aquí, no podemos abandonar, solo tenemos que avisar a las autoridades y todo saldrá bien- Dice Spike tratando de defender su estadía en ponyville.

-No Spike, no quiero arriesgar nuestras vidas-

-Twilight, confía en mí, recibiste el libro que envié?-

-¿Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunta Twilight extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿Donde esta?-

-En la cabaña, en cama de Applejack-

Spike va corriendo a la cabaña, con la esperanza de que el libro aun este en la cama de Applejack.

*Abre de un golpe la puerta*

Spike encontró lo que buscaba, a pesar de no tener ningún interés en la lectura de hecho no le gustaba que Twilight le regale libros, pero tenía un gran interés de leer este libro, ya que pensaba que encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando, lamentablemente no encontró mucho, solo respondió dos preguntas básicas que para Spike eran muy importantes, a hora sabía que el que lo salvo era un asesino, y los ponis extraños eran templarios, ellos trataban de obtener el libro para… bueno Celestia sabra para que.

-Dios…-

-¿Qué está pasando Spike?- Preguntaron Twilight y Applejack

-Algo grave… algo muy grave… y todo por este libro-

-Woow! Más despacio cubo de azucar, explícate- Dice Applejack

-Bueno… es difícil, pero intentare explicarlo- Dice Spike mientras guarda el libro en una mochila

*Sonido de un dardo impactando en el cuerpo*

-¿Que fue eso?- Dice Twilight mirando a todos lados

-¡Miren!- Dice Applejack apuntando a un poni huyendo por el campo.

-Quie… agh…- Dice Spike tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-¿Spike?- Dice Applejack pre captándose de el comportamiento de Spike.

-Esto...y bi…en- Dice Spike mientras se desploma en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-SPIKE!- Gritan Twilight y Applejack mientras tratan de despertar a Spike

*Mismo sonido del dardo de la otra vez, pero esta vez son 2 veces*

-A…pple…- Dice Twilight mientras se desploma en el suelo cayendo inconciente

-N..o…- Lo mismo pasa con Applejack

**Horas más tarde…**

-Agh… que… ¿qué pasa?- Dice Spike recobrando el conocimiento

Despierta atado a una silla de metal, en una sala poco iluminada, pero lo suficientemente visible como para ver a un poni con capucha, un asesino.

-Ajaja! Por fin despiertas muchacho- Dice el poni blanco que salvo a Spike

-¡Tú! ¡El asesino! donde estoy!- Dice Spike con un tono enojado.

-Aah, veo que aun tienes el libro eh?-

-¿C…como lo sabes?- Dice Spike en un tono entre asustado y sorprendido

-jajá! Chico no nací ayer!, creíste que jamás en mi vida eh presenciado el aliento mensajero de un dragón?-

Spike fue pillado una vez más por aquel sabio asesino.

-¿Que le as echo a mis amigas?-

-Quienes? Applejack y Twilight?-

-COMO SABES SUS NOMBRES! QUIEN ERES!- Spike ya no estaba asustado o aterrado, Ahora estaba enfadado, ya que este asesino sabe la identidad de Applejack y Twilight, su enojo era tan grande que casi rompe una cuerda, a pesar de su corta edad, los dragones podían ser muy fuertes.

*Se escucha el sonido de una cuchilla proveniente de la manga de la tunica del asesino, mientras rápidamente se acerca al cuello de Spike con el casco*

-Ten cuidado muchacho- Dice el asesino con un tono muchísimo más serio de lo que le ah estado hablando a Spike

*se aleja dejando de sujetar a Spike*

-Están bien… Les eh sacado el veneno que corría por su sangre, un procedimiento doloroso si estas consiente… para su suerte no lo estaban, no podía permitir que inocentes mueran a manos de templarios por la guerra que seguramente ya conoces no?-

-Si… templarios contra asesinos, una guerra casi de película- Dice Spike recuperándose del susto que le dio aquel asesino.

-Correcto-

*suspira*- donde están?- Dice Spike sentando cabeza, con un tono como si se diera por vencido, como si Fuera su ejecución y nada lo podría salvar.

-En esa cabaña, solo las cure, pero a tu… tu sabes más de lo que deberías…-

Spike sabía que le esperaba, moriría ahí, sin decirles adiós a sus seres queridos, a manos de un asesino.

-¿Y porque me has traído aquí?-

-Los templarios te están buscando, saben que tienes el libro-

-¿Y para que lo quieren?-

-Según ellos, los guiara a un artefacto mágico, que según ellos les dará el poder infinito sobre esta tierra-

Spike no se podía creer esa historia, en su mente pensaba que el asesino estaba loco.

-Jajá… no me creerás, bueno no es mi misión tratar de hacer que la gente crea-

-¿Cuál es tu misión?-

-Lo siento muchacho…. Sabes mucho- Dice el asesino mientras lo desata

-No entiendo para que me ataste en primer lugar- Dice Spike mientras soba sus muñecas

-Bueno, no sabía como tomarías el hecho de estar en un cuarto desconocido-

-Necesita ayudarme señor…-

-Chico… soy asesino, no policía…-

-No, Necesita entrenarme, que tal si vuelven los templarios y tratan de matarme a mí, o a mis amigos-

-hm, no lo sé, solo pelearías fuera de la hermandad- Dice el asesino cuando fue interrumpido por Spike.

-¿Hermandad?, ¿Así que hay mas asesinos?-

-Si… se supone que lo sabías, leíste el libro-

-Bueno… no todo…- Dice Spike apenado

-Bueno chico… lo haré te entrenare-

-¡Genial! Le diré a- *El asesino tapa su boca antes de que termine la frase*

-Mantén la discreción, una de las reglas del credo-

-¿Reglas del credo?, pensé que los asesinos solo mataban por matar…-

-Jajaja! Oh… ¿era en serio?, bueno no… te lo iré explicando, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicos, aquí está la parte 2 ;)**

**Ah si, recuerden que si tienen amigos que les guste Assassin's Creed y My Little Pony,**

**No duden en pasársela :D**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 3.**

Habían pasado ya 7 años, Spike ya no era solo un adolecente, ahora era un hombre de 20 años, El cambio ya se noto, Su altura era como la de Big Mac, Las alas le crecieron respectiva su altura lo suficiente para planear, Su cara, bueno se la imaginaran en aquel episodio donde Spike se volvía codicioso, solo que muchísimo más pequeña y Aquellos bultos de la cabeza a la espalda se habían transformado en picos mirando hacia abajo.

Spike estaba en un patio de entrenamiento, entrenaba el arte del parkour, por alguna razón esas maniobras no le salía tan bien como a sus otros hermanos, a pesar de que los ponis no tengan dedos podían ser muy hábiles en cuanto sujetarse de cornisas o blandir espadas.

-¡Spike! Ven hermano!- Grita un asesino "Hermano" de Spike

-Ugh… ¡en un momento Telexy! Estoy… atorado-Dice Spike apenado

Telexy Galascope, un Pegaso de pelaje color gris con crin color negro, es de la edad de Spike, el maestro Triangle White el mismo asesino que salvo a Spike, encontró a Telexy robando unas cuantas monedas de casualmente… un Templario, fue pillado, acto seguido el Templario persigue al Pegaso, usa sus alas para subir a un techo, esto le da tiempo para recobrar aliento y descansar, lo que no sabe es que los Templarios, también están entrenados en el arte del parkour, Telexy nota la presencia de Aquel Templario furioso, El templario desenfunda su espada y va corriendo a toda velocidad hacía aquel Pegaso, en eso una voz Familiar le grita: -Abajo!-, Telexy hace lo que la voz le dicta, se agacha y levanta la mirada, solo para ver a un poni con túnica blanca encapuchado corriendo hacía el, salta sobre la espalda del Pegaso para evadirlo, en cuanto cae, hace un barrido mientras de su manga emite un sonido de cuchilla, para después saltar una vez más cayendo encima del Templario dándole un golpe con el casco matándolo al instante, el Asesino vio potencial en Telexy, así que le ofreció entrenarlo.

-¡Spike! Vence tu miedo a la muerte!-

Spike no podía realizar uno de los actos más importantes para el credo… el salto de fe, un salto desde una altura considerable hacía fardos de paja, para demostrar la falta de miedo a la muerte.

*Suspira*-¡Bien! Lo hare!-

Spike se acerca a la cornisa, sin dudarlo salta, estaba en caída libre, sin ningún lugar donde colgarse, mientras se acercaba al suelo pensaba: "Este es mi fin", para su sorpresa cae en el fardo, cayendo ileso.

-¡L… LO LOGRE!- Spike celebra

-Bien hecho Hermano!-

-¿Me necesitas Telexy?- Pregunta Spike recuperando la compostura

-Spike, tú has tenido un gran avance en el arte del combate, Aunque llevas menos tiempo entrenando, Como amigo te pido ayuda, dame una demostración hermano-

-Bien Telexy, Dime donde y cuando-

-Mañana por la mañana, aquí mismo-

-Bien, te veo luego-

**Horas más tarde…**

La noche se había despertado, Spike había terminado su entrenamiento, se dirigía a su recamara para descansar e iniciar un nuevo día cuando…

-¡Hermano Spike!- Grita una voz de un Asesino

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El maestro te busca-

-Voy en seguida-

Spike estaba extrañado, ¿Para qué lo quería ver su maestro?

**En el despacho del maestro…**

*****Spike abre la puerta lentamente*

-¿Me quería ver maestro?-

-Siéntate muchacho-

*Spike se sienta*

-Bien Spike, Tu entrenamiento ah estado avanzando mucho, por lo cual te Asignare tu primera misión-

Spike estaba sorprendido, Le asignarían su primera misión desde que se unió al credo de los Asesinos.

-C…claro maestro, que se haga su voluntad- Dice Spike nervioso

-Bien, Te entregare un pergamino con los datos de la misión y con tu vestuario… puedes retirarte-

Spike estaba nervioso, sería su primera misión seria, nada de entrenamiento, ahora seria serio.

**A la mañana siguente…**

Ya era de día, Spike solía levantarse temprano para tener la biblioteca lista para Twilight, pero ahora no era el caso, ahora Spike se levantaba solo para entrenar… o eso era antes de que le asignaran su primera misión.

*se estira y bosteza, abre los ojos*

-Ah por fin despiertas- Dice Telexy sentado en una silla en frente de Spike

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?-

-El maestro me pidió que te entregara el documento de tu misión, oh y la llave de tu túnica-

-Pensé que había sido un sueño -

-Jaja, solo estas nervioso, tranquilo ya pasara-

-¿Y a ti? ¿También te han asignado una misión?-

-Claro-

-¿De qué va?-

-No tengo idea, bueno será mejor que parta, me espera un largo viaje-

-Hasta luego compañero, no te lastimes mucho- Dice Spike bromeando

-Y tu no tengas mucho vértigo- Dice bromeando también

*Telexy se retira de la habitación dejando a Spike solo con el documento de la misión, Spike abre y empieza a leer el documento*

-N… no puede ser…- Dice Spike quedándose en shock

**En el despacho del maestro…**

*****Spike abre la puerta del despacho*

-Maestro, creo que hubo una equivocación en mi misión-

-No chico, no hay ninguna equivocación-

*Arroja el documento de la misión en el escritorio del Maestro Asesino, dejándose ver el nombre e Imagen de nada más y nada menos que PonyVille*

-No puedo ir a PonyVille y usted lo sabe-

-Ja! Chico, tú mismo dijiste que querías entrenarte para proteger a tus seres queridos, bueno esta es la oportunidad, lo harás de manera discreta, No tendrás contacto con tus amigos, solo buscaras los objetivos que te envié, nada más-

-B… bueno si es su voluntad maestro-

-La es-

*Spike se retira a buscar su túnica, Encuentra un casillero con nombre de: "Spike", Lo abre, ve una túnica específicamente para la comodidad de un Dragón de la edad de Spike, La túnica era blanca, con detalles negros y en el pecho tenía el símbolo Asesino, junto al traje Se podían apreciar dos artefactos extraños, eran como unos brazaletes de metal con un pequeño botón en el costado, Spike presiona el botón a causa de esto sale una cuchilla pequeña pero lo suficientemente afilada como para compararse a una espada, en la punta se apreciaba un pequeño agujero, presiona el botón en el costado del brazalete, para su sorpresa sale disparado un dardo*

-Genial-

**Minutos después…**

Spike sale de la fortaleza del Credo, Se dirige a una carreta que lo está esperando.

-Hacía donde quiere viajar señor-

-PonyVille, Tómese su tiempo, no tengo prisas-

Spike tardo en llegar a PonyVille pero por fin llego.

*suspira* -Llego la hora-

El carruaje dejo a Spike en medio de la ciudad, estaba muy nervioso, pero no porque si es que encontraba a una de sus amigas su misión se desplomaría en un instante y no habría forma de revertirlo, era por… Pinkie Pie, si es que ella notaba que Spike estaba vivo siquiera, le diría a sus amigas, y la misión se arruinaría, Y una de las reglas del credo es: "No comprometer a la hermandad" y si es que sus amigas se enteran de que Spike está vivo, y además es un Asesino… las cosas se irían al infierno.

*inhala como si estuviera en una pastelería* -aah, PonyVille, se nota que has cambiado mucho-

PonyVille ya no era solo un pueblo, se había extendido mucho, ya era como una ciudad pequeña, se extendió con la llegada de una empresa llamada: "EqueConstruccions".

Spike noto a un Poni terrestre rosado a lo lejos saltando, Si Spike ya se lo veía venir, era Pinkie Pie, A pesar de que pasaron 5 Años los cambios eran mínimos, solo cambio un poco la altura y digo poco serian como 30 centímetros mas…

-Celestia maldiga a Pinkie Pie…- Dice Spike mientras empieza a idear una estrategia para evadir a la Poni.

Pinkie se estaba acercando a Spike y ya empezaba a sospechar, entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Spike, se puso en posición de cuatro, como si fuera un Poni, escondió su cola en su túnica tratando de disimular lo mas que podía, entonces empezó a gatear hacia una multitud que no podían ver bien su cara por la capucha.

Pinkie solo paso saltando y tarareando sin voltear a ver a Spike, para la suerte de el.

-Uff estuvo cerca…- Dice Spike aliviado

Ahora Spike estaba en camino de buscar su hogar temporal en PonyVille, mientras se preguntaba qué misión le encargara primero su maestro.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este cap lo hago un poco más corto debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto les traeré el siguiente, pasen el fic, para que más personas lo puedan ver :D gracias ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 4.**

Spike buscaba en el centro su casa temporal, con esperanza de que Pinkie Pie no se entere de que había un tipo nuevo en la ciudad.

Encuentra una pequeña posada que coincide con la dirección del documento, entra a la posada y puede ver a una Vieja mula dormida en aquella barra de madera.

-Um, ¿Disculpe?-

*La mula se despierta*

-¿Uh?, oh sí, que desea joven-

-Quisiera rentar una habitación jovencita- Spike bromea

*la yegua se sonroja* -Jujuju, por supuesto, serían 100 beats-

-¡Vaya 100 beats!, no sabía que una mula tan joven supiera negociar- Dice Spike tratando de persuadir para que la mula bajara el precio

-Ah, pero que estoy diciendo a un dragón tan gentil, Son 50 beats-

*Spike le entrega el monto acordado* -Muchas gracias nena-

**2 días después…**

Spike estaba sin su túnica cocinando en su pequeño apartamento, solo salía si era necesario como para comprar cosas o mantenerse en forma.

*Se escucha un aleteo rápido fuera de su ventana*

Spike abre la ventana para encontrar la presencia de aquel sonido, mira a una paloma mensajera acercándose muy rápidamente, se aleja de la ventana para recibir a la paloma.

*La paloma se cuelga en el hombro de Spike*

-¿Qué tienes para mi amiga?- Dice Spike quitándole una nota de una mochilita que tiene colgada en su espalda

*Spike acerca la paloma a la ventana y le da un pequeño empujón para que pueda volar, abre la carta*

"_Spike, se que has estado esperando por tu primer objetivo y también estas sufriendo por dentro por mantener distancia con tu familia, pero tu espera ah acabado tengo el nombre de tu primer objetivo, no te preocupes, usa las habilidades que te eh dado, junto con tu don especial y este asesinato saldrá mas que perfecto, su nombre es: Cross Armor, A el le encanta beber sidra, como sabrás, la sidra es una bebida famosa en PonyVille, recuerda: NO ESTA PERMITIDO TENER ALGUN CONTACTO CON TU PASADO, ahora eres un Asesino, tal vez cuando todo termine podrás volver con tu antigua vida… Att: El maestro."_

Spike había olvidado el día de venta de sidra, sin ninguna interrupción se puso su túnica y con un pequeño arreglo que le hizo a la túnica logro hacer una máscara de tela blanca con el símbolo del credo grabado, únicamente se la pondría para ser indetectable con su pasado.

**Minutos después…**

Spike estaba llegando a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, hora de actuar.

Se coloco en la fila de venta de sidra, como era de la misma altura que muchos Ponis de la zona, no tenía muchos problemas para mezclarse, y nadie le temía, ya que los Dragones hace tiempo que tenían voto de paz en Equestria, solo demandaban paz y Tranquilidad en las cavernas donde habitaban.

*Cierra los ojos por un momento luego los vuelve a abrir*

Es como si tuviera una vista totalmente nueva, como si sus ojos hubieran sido tocados por algún tipo de dios… o simplemente estaba muy drogado.

Spike se la paso buscando a su objetivo cuando final mente lo encontró, el único Unicornio con una cruz en su alrededor, este tenía grabada la pequeña cruz Templaría en su pecho.

El objetivo estaba apuntó de marcharse, acababa de comprar su sidra y estaba listo de emprender su dulce caminata hacia su casa, Spike sabía que era el momento de actuar.

Spike se dirige al Templario discretamente, Podía sentir un gran miedo, que tal si de alguna manera Applejack, Applebloom o Big Mac lo reconocieran, pero era ahora o nunca… Spike se coloco justo delante de la fila, claro sobornando al que estaba delante, y a lado… disfrutaba su sidra aquel desafortunado Templario.

-¡Vaya!, Bonita mascara compañero, debes de ser nuevo… Mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto-

-Saca a Applebloom de aquí… no queras que veá lo siguiente…-

-¿De que conoces a mi hermanita?, Y ¿que pasara?- Pregunta Applejack extrañada

-Solo hazlo… o lo lamentaras- Dice Spike con el alma destrozada por las palabras que acaba de decirle a Applejack

Applejack hizo caso tapándole los ojos a Applebloom, ya que preferiría no arriesgarse, y menos con un extraño.

Spike aprovecho que Applebloom no está presenciando el acontecimiento, Spike desenfunda la pequeña hoja oculta que tiene en la manga para después insertarla en la garganta del Templario, a Spike no le gusto para nada lo que acababa de hacer en frente de Applejack y Big Mac, habían presenciado a un Asesino en acción.

-Applebloom no mires…- Dice Applejack mientras se quedaba en shock con lo que presencio.

-…lo siento…- Susurra Spike, a pesar de que fue muy bajo, fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Applejack lo escuchara, cosa que se le hizo extraño, ¿por qué un Asesino se disculparía por lo que acababa de hacer?, mientras todo el mundo estaba alterado llamando a la policía.

Spike saca una muestra de sangre con una cuchilla, mientras los guardias llegaban.

-No peleare mas, retírense si saben lo que les conviene-

-JAJA! Asesino! Tu solo eres uno! Nosotros somos más!-

-Lo repito, no peleare mas…- Spike saca una bomba de humo y la estampa con el suelo para que cree una estela de humo inmensa, dejando confundidos a los guardias, Spike aprovecha este momento para escapar de la escena a toda velocidad.

**Horas más tarde…**

Spike había llegado a su apartamento, envió la cuchilla ensangrentada a su Maestro, en señal de que la misión se había completado con éxito, para después partir una vez más a un gran pero acogedor bar, en una calle llamada en honor al bar: "PonyPub".

Spike iba en camino a este bar, le quedaba a 1 minuto máximo para llegar cuando…

-¡Hey tu!- Grita una voz grave detrás de Spike

Spike gira para ver a los corceles que le gritaban, al parecer eran ponis terrestres, el líder era un poni color naranja con una barba de candado, acompañado por su bigote, y tenía crin café despeinada, Los otros 2, parecían gemelos, uno era musculoso grande, con crin gris y despeinado, y su pelaje es café, el otro en aspecto de pelaje era igual a su seguro hermano gemelo, solo que este era flaco y escuálido.

-¿Si?, en que los puedo ayudar caballeros-

-¡JA! Escoria Asesina, ¿nos tomas por estúpidos y ciegos?, Sabemos que arruinaste la venta de sidra-

-L… lo siento señor se está equivocando de persona-

-Pocos dragones habitan en PonyVille, además reconozco esa maldita cola-

-No quiero problemas amigo- Dice Spike tratando de calmar a aquel corcel seguramente borracho

-Muy tarde- Dice el caballo mientras se pone en 2 patas y le da un golpe directo en la cara a Spike, le trato de dar un golpe en la nariz mal ejecutado, seguramente por lo borracho que estaba.

Spike retrocedió un poco para mantener el equilibrio, acto seguido le regresa el golpe con una patada frontal justo en la parte baja de su estomago, que al parecer fue efectiva ya que aquel poni cae al suelo rendido, lo borracho que estaba no ayudo para nada…

El hermano escuálido se lanza encima de Spike, trataba de colocarse en la espalda de Spike para tratar de someterlo hasta rendirse, Spike abre sus alas, lo que hace que este poni se raspe por los pequeños picos que tienen las alas de dragón, el poni se baja rápidamente por reflejo del contacto de algo puntiagudo, Al bajarse, Spike lo recibe con un golpe reversible que consiste en golpearlo con gran fuerza en la cara con la parte trasera de la mano o casco, el secreto es golpearlo con la parte media de los nudillos, un poco molesto para la mano pero efectiva, Spike ejecuta este golpe en la nuca, lo que provoca un K.o por la fuerza de dragón de Spike, El otro hermano era muy grande, mas grande que Big Mac, se podía comparar con la princesa Luna pero este era mucho más musculoso, por no decir mastodonte, Spike le da un golpe cruzado en el pecho, esto no es casi nada efectivo, Spike sentía un gran dolor en la mano, al parecer le dolió mas a Spike que al Poni, Este carga a Spike para seguramente lanzarlo, o tal vez soltarlo en su rodilla para quebrarle algunos huesos de las costillas, Spike no podía perder contra aquellos borrachos, pero este era muy fuerte como para darle un ataque normal, justo cuando Spike estaba encima de aquel gran poni, Le da un rodillazo en la nuca, lo que provoca que el Poni se desequilibre y deje caer a Spike, Cuando cae, Spike logra mantener el Equilibrio, cosa que nuestro gran amigo no pude hacer, gracias a aquel golpe critico.

Spike aprovecha que aquel gran Poni está tirado para huir en un callejón, lamentablemente era un callejón sin salida, pero eso no era problema para Spike.

El poni grande corre hacia aquel callejón, cuando va a entrar baja el ritmo, ya que sabía que Spike no tendría salida.

-Saaaál pequeño dragooooón…-

Spike salta en una pared liza, como no hay ningún lugar para colgarse, usa la otra esquina de la pared para colgarse con su otra pierna, Como es de noche y en un callejón, la sombra es aun menos visible.

-¡Vamos! ¡PELEA!- Dice el Poni tratando de forzar la vista para ver al menos por donde va

*Spike cierra los ojos por un momento y los abre para ver mejor en la oscuridad con el don que resalta a los Asesinos*

-Habrá escapado el cobarde…- Dice el Poni poniéndose en su posición de cuatro patas normal mientras se retira de aquel callejón

Spike cae encima de aquel Poni, cayendo directo en el lomo del gran poni

-Hola…- Dice Spike con un tono intimidante, al corcel no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Spike ya había preparado un golpe critico directo en la nuca, como aquel corcel ya estaba un poco mareado por el rodillazo que recibió cayo noqueado.

Spike se retiro hacía aquel bar, no esperaba meterse en mas peleas, solo pasaría una noche bebiendo y alomejor un poco de diversión.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este cap lo eh subido más temprano, ya que lo estuve escribiendo en la noche… espero que mi manera de describir asesinatos y peleas sea de su agrado ;)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 5.**

Spike llego a aquel bar, después de algunas copas Spike se sentía un poco mareado, sabía que era hora de regresar a aquel apartamento, pero con el ambiente que se creó, un dragón de la edad de Spike empezó a hablar en la barra con Spike, después llego otro, luego otro y así, hasta formar un grupo de 6 dragones, además del Electro house cortesía de un famoso Dj ABC, la noche solo acababa de empezar, Spike y su pandilla terminaron muy borrachos y gracias a un miembro de su grupo que no había tomado casi nada esa noche, ellos llegaron a salvo a sus casas, pero Spike no, el había decidido quedarse a disfrutar un poco más la noche, grave error.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Spike despierta atado a una silla con cadenas, tiene un saco en la cabeza y también un bozal de metal seguramente para que no pueda escupir fuego, trata de cambiar a la vista que Spike cariñosamente le llamo: "Vista Prometea" por el dolor de cabeza cortesía de la cruda que se pego no puede ver con aquella vista, o al menos se lo dificulta.

*Suspira* -Spike, ¿no te cansas de estar en estas situaciones?...- Dice Spike bromeando consigo mismo

*Sonido de una puerta de metal abriéndose*

-Despierta dormilón- Dice una voz grave

Spike forzaba la vista prometea, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, trata de encontrar la cerradura de la cadena para forzarla.

-Bueno bueno bueno… Spike si no me equivoco eh-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Pregunta Spike mientras discretamente busca la cerradura

-Es extraña esa pregunta, ya que tú fuiste el que nos lo dijo ayer en la noche… borracho… -

Dicho esto Spike por fin encuentra la cerradura, Saca una de sus afiladas garras para tratar de usarla como ganzúa.

-Ahora que se tu nombre… que tal si me cuentas… ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué mataste a uno de mis más confiables Agentes?-

-Mi nombre es Spike, soy un dragón, nací en un huevo roto, y mate a tu agente porque un Templario menos en el mundo es un pedazo de mierda menos en mi culo- Dice Spike mientras termina de forzar la cerradura

-¡Insolente!- Dice mientras se pone en dos paras y le quita el saco de la cabeza a Spike y también hace un movimiento rápido para desenfundar su espada.

A Spike no se le notaba mucho la cara gracias al bozal, pero lo suficiente como para que las cámaras le tomen una foto.

-¡TU!- Dice Spike reconociendo a aquel Alicornio, era de color vino con crin color negro y ojos del mismo color de su pelaje, era el mismo que estaba en la biblioteca aquella vez donde Spike era apenas un muchacho de 15 años.

-¿Nos conocíamos antes? Oh donde están mis modales… Red Cross, a tu servicio-

-Spike…- Dice mientras suelta las cadenas y se echa encima del Alicornio haciéndolo caer –A tu servicio…- Dice mientras le entierra sus garras en el pecho del Templario.

*Gime de dolor* -¡GUARDIAS!, no escaparas de aquí Asesino- Dice con una voz débil

Se puede escuchar a los guardias bajar las escaleras de aquella sala con sus armaduras y armados hasta los dientes

-No tengo tiempo…- Dice Spike buscando alguna salida alterna a aquella puerta

Spike ve una pequeña ventana, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien pueda pasar por ahí, Spike va corriendo hacia la ventana para abrirla y lograr escapar, Mientras los guardias bajan por fin todas las escaleras, los guardias miran a su señor tirado con una grave herida en el pecho, algunos fueron en su ayuda, mientras los otros fueron hacía Spike seguramente para atacarle antes de que saltara por la ventana.

Spike se cuelga de la ventana, puede apreciar que aquella sala en donde estaba no era nada más ni nada menos que una parte del castillo de Canterlot, más o menos unos 50 pisos de alutra.

-¿C.. ¿Canterlot?- Dice Spike sorprendido y extrañado

Los guardias se acercaban a la ventana, Spike no pudo apreciar más la gran vista, se lanzo, mientras estaba en pleno vuelo estiro las alas para planear, mientras cae, puede apreciar todo Canterlot infestada de guardias, En las calles muchos grupos patrullaban, en los techos de las casas se podían visualizar arqueros y algunos espías disfrazados de Ponis normales. al parecer el asesinato del Templario afecto mucho a la seguridad de la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Como estará PonyVille?- Se cuestiona Spike, mas aterrado por la seguridad de sus amigas.

Spike pudo presenciar una flecha pasar a lado suyo para después mirar hacia arriba y ver que los ponis estaban con arcos seguramente tratando de apuntar hacia las alas.

Una vez que Spike toco por fin el suelo, trato de quitarse aquel bozal pero en esta interrupción, le llego una flecha envenenada, el veneno tardo de hacer efecto, ya que Gracias a la sangre de dragón de Spike pudo llegar cerca de una carreta en las afueras de Canterlot, cuando el veneno empezó a hacer efecto, se sentía un poco mareado, luego un gran dolor en el pecho, para después parecer como si los orcos mismos estuvieran reproduciéndose dentro de Spike.

-A… PonyVille…- Dice Spike adolorido hasta los cojones

-¿Se siente bien señor?- Dice el caballo de cabeza del carruaje

-Solo apresúrese…-

Los corceles empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, notando que Spike tenía el peor aspecto posible…

**Horas después…**

Spike había despertado en el hospital principal de PonyVille, con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, quien sabe… tal vez el efecto de el día después del alcoholismo seguía en pie… o fue por el veneno… lo que te mate primero.

*El doctor entra a la habitación*

-Doc… ¿cómo le va?, que me pasa-

-Bueno señor…-

-Spi… Houston- Spike trata de ocultar su verdadero nombre

-Jajá, solo bromeo… sé que es usted joven Spike, lo reconozco sus ojos y su color de piel, ¿donde se había metido?... además de estar a punto de morir-

Spike había sido pillado, por algo la elocuencia y mentir no le iba al dragón, pero bueno… solo era un doctor…

-Bueno, estaba en una situación de flechas cruzadas doc-

-Bueno… este tipo de cosas pasa… Al parecer te envenenaron con un tipo de veneno de lato rango, lo que te mantuvo vivo, es tu sangre de dragón, que gracias a ella, logro solo ser un sedante casi mortal… Te salvaste por los pelos joven-

-¿Cuando me darán de alta doc?- Pregunta Spike algo desesperado por salir

-Mañana por la mañana, pero por ahora… disfruta tus visitas-

-V… ¡¿visitas?!- Pregunta Spike sorprendido.

-Vaya, pensé que te lo tomarías mejor… bueno tus 3 amiguitas están aquí les diré que pasen-

-¡NO ESPERE!- Dice Spike mientras el doctor lo ignora y se retira, seguramente para dejar pasar a las visitas.

-Aah… ahora recuerdo porque ese doctor nunca me agradaba-

Spike estaba muy nervioso, se preguntaba quien se entero que aun estaba vivo, esperaba que fueran Snip y Snails, ellos fueron los amigos de Spike por un largo tiempo, o los dragones de aquella vez en ese bar.

*Se escuchan unos murmullos de fondo*

Una joven Poni de unos 15 o 16 años de edad, con crin color rojo y pelaje amarillo se asoma en la habitación para después rápidamente volver atrás de la pared.

-¿Apple… Bloom? Digo, ¿Quien está ahí?-

-Si… creo que es el- Susurra, mientras se escuchan mas murmullos

Las tres jóvenes yeguas entraron al mismo tiempo a la sala… nada más y nada menos que las tres CMC, después de todos esos años todavía no han encontrado su cutie mark, su aspecto cambio un poco, eran más grandes y sus melenas habían empezado a cambiar y crecer.

-Eres… ¿Spike?- Dice SweetieBelle nerviosa

*suspira* -Creo que ya no se los puedo esconder… si… soy yo Spike- Dice Spike rendido, ya no podía esconder su pasado sin su túnica de Asesino.

-¡SPIKE!- Gritan las tres jóvenes yeguas al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzan a abrasar a Spike

-Pensábamos que habías muerto- Dice Scootaloo con un nudo en la garganta

-Si… después que desapareciste Twilight estaba inconsolable- Dice AppleBloom con el mismo tono de Scootaloo

-La buena noticia es que ella está a salvo y ahora vive su vida felizmente- Dice SweetieBelle con el mismo nudo en la garganta que sus dos amigas

*Exhala SweetieBelle* -¡No puedo esperar a Decirles a las chicas de que sigues vivo!, ¡se alegraran demasiado! ¡haremos una gran fies…- Interrumpe a la Joven Yegua exaltada

-No… nadie tiene que saber que estoy vivo… chicas… les tengo una misión-

Las tres crusaders se separaron de Spike para escucharlo con atención

-Nadie repito NADIE, tiene que saber que estoy vivo-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta AppleBloom Triste y extrañada

-Si lo hacen… estarán en peligro… se los pido de corazón No pueden revelar mi identidad…-

-¿A que te refieres Spike? ¿A qué tipo de Peligro?- Pregunta Scootaloo interesada en lo que dice Spike

-Es difícil de Explicar… pronto se los dire… pero ahora NADIE tiene que saber que estoy en PonyVille, ¿tengo su palabra?-

-Claro- Dicen las tres crusaders al mismo tiempo

-Bien, ahora váyanse, antes de que las vean-

Las tres Ponis se retiran un poco despsionadas ya que no pueden decir nada acerca de la situación de Spike.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

A Spike lo dieron de alta… no tardo en recuperarse y estar en las calles otra vez, no le quedaba mucho para llegar a su apartamento cuando…

*Sonidos de martillazos*

-¿Eh que es eso?- Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Spike puede apreciar a varios Ponis reunidos en un monton, toma una manta que esta a lado suyo en una silla de la nada para después ponérselo alrededor del cuerpo tapando la cara.

Un guardia estaba colgando en la pare un cartel de "Se busca" y en ella, se podía apreciar el dibujo con túnica de Spike con la máscara, Los Ponis de alrededor se quedaron aterrados al ver aquella mascara en el cartel, al parecer todo el mundo sabía que aquella mascara solo atraía mal augurio…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, ayer no subí cap… simplemente no tenía tiempo sry :P**

**Pero bueno, espero que este les haya gustado y de todo corazón les deseo Felis navidad y prospero año nuevo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 6.**

Spike miraba a aquel cartel, ahora sabía que lo estaban buscando, al menos solo con la túnica.

-¡Si conocen al Asesino, o tienen algún dato de quien podría ser, favor de avisar al ayuntamiento en seguida, serán recompensados!- Grita un guardia avisando a la multitud mientras los demás guardias ponen los carteles por toda PonyVille

-Dios mío- Dice una voz a lado de Spike que le resultaba muy familiar

Era nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle, esto provoco a Spike de taparse la cara y no llamar la atención de su casi hermana

-Un Asesino en PonyVille… y el Asesinato ocurrió en la venta de sidra, en frente de AppleJack, Necesito investigar esto- Dice Twilight en voz alta, como tenia de mala costumbre

Twilight se retira rápidamente dejando caer un libro, como Spike tenia de costumbre ser el asistente y lo ah sido mucho más tiempo que lo que ah sido de asesino, recogió el libro se giro y…

-¡TWI!- reacciono Spike a lo que estaba a punto de hacer… por un libro. -¡Disculpe señorita, se le ah caído un libro!- Grita Spike antes de que Twilight salga de la zona

-¡Oh!, disculpe usted- Dice Twilight un poco apenada pero en cuanto vio la cara del dragón que lo llamaba pero en cuanto lo vio su cara le extraño, para después Spike se tapo la cara para que Twilight no lo reconociera

Twilight se acercaba a Spike lentamente mientras se asomaba para verle la cara cuando…

*Se escucha el sonido de un arma disparándose* -¡ASESINO!- Grita un guardia

Twilight sale corriendo hacia donde se escucho el sonido mientras Spike corre hacía su apartamento para buscar su túnica, llega a su estadía, encuentra la túnica que Spike modifico para que no le reconocieran por su cola, se la pone rápidamente mientras abre la ventana para salir rápido hacía donde se escucho aquel sonido.

**Minutos después…**

Spike estaba llegando al lugar donde Se dio aquel sonido, era un pequeño callejón en medio de una calle con casas de colores alegres perfecto para interrogar a alguien, dicho y hecho ahí estaba un Poni extorsionando a un guardia, Spike activo su vista prometea para saber quién era este tipo.

Pero había algo que lo distraía, una gigante luz morada en la esquina inferior izquierda de su campo visual, Spike giro la cabeza para buscar de donde viene aquel destello solo para observar a Twilight estaba preparando un rayo, al parecer aturdidor, seguramente para Interrogar al Asesino.

Twilight Disparo el rayo, pero Spike fue mas rápido, corrió hacía él para tratar de desviarlo y así salvar a su hermano, Spike logro con éxito su cometido, pero inevitablemente cae al suelo, pero logro desviar el Rayo, El Asesino al escuchar el impacto mata al guardia y se da a la huída con algo en la mano.

Al ver esto, Spike se queda sorprendido, ya que el Maestro de todos los Asesinos les ah enseñado una regla que a Spike personalmente le gustaba: "No mates si no es la última opción o se te indique", Aquel Asesino desobedeció aquella regla, el guardia estaba indefenso y seguramente suplicando por no morir.

Spike se puso de pie, pero algo lo detuvo, Un rayo de Twilight no tan poderoso.

-Agh- Gime Spike al impactar con el rayo

Esto lo debilita, e impide que ejecute el acto del parkour, pero como el rayo no es lo suficientemente poderoso, Spike logra llegar al final del callejón, Al final había una reja, Spike con dificultad escala la reja, pero lamentablemente el Asesino ya había escapado y Spike estaba muy débil como para activar su vista Prometea para localizar al Asesino, pero tenía que escapar, ya que Twilight lo estaría buscando.

**Horas más tarde…**

La noche había caído en PonyVille, la hermana de la Princesa Celestia, Luna había traído una noche increíble… Hermosa e iluminada, perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta pacíficamente, Pero nuestro Dragón favorito y perezoso estaba dormido como es usual.

*Sonido de ventana abriéndose* Spike noto el sonido y se levanto apresuradamente buscando su espada, pero cuando giro la cabeza y aprecio bien quien había irrumpido en su apartamento, vio una silueta muy conocida.

-¿T… Telexy?- Dice Spike tratando de forzar la vista para ver mejor

-¡Wow!, Me sorprendes, usualmente tienes sueño pesado Spike- Dice la voz de el hermano de Spike bromeando

-Hermano…- Spike abraza a su Amigo de hace años

-¿Qué haces aquí en PonyVille?- Pregunta Spike extrañado

-Eh venido a entregarte una carta del maestro personalmente, al parecer otro objetivo-

-¿No tenias una misión?-

-Completada con éxito hermano- Dice Telexy con un tono muy arrogante

-Oh disculpe usted mi ignorancia mi lord- Dice Spike bromeando y notando el tono de arrogancia

Los dos ríen por un momento para después despedirse, Telexy se dirigía a la ventana por donde había entrado cuando…

-Telexy…- Dice Spike parando a Telexy de su salto de fe

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Telexy

-¿Tú has visto a un hermano fuera de lo común?, digo, otro Asesino actuando… fuera del credo-

-Varios, pero no aquí en PonyVille… ¿Por qué?-

-Eh visto a uno, pero no pude reconocerlo, ¿eso se considera traición?-

-Claro… pero debes capturarlo vivo para el maestro, si lo Asesinas te penalizaran-

-Oh… entiendo, Suerte hermano-

Telexy salta a un fardo de paja, mientras Spike abre la carta que su maestro mando, la carta dice: "_Spike, se que han pasado varios días sin tu próximo objetivo, pero esa espera acabo, ¿Te gusta la ópera?, si la respuesta es un si sabrás que esta noche hay una gran obra en el teatro de PonyVille, tendrás que colarte como uno más de la opera, el objetivo estará en la primera fila, sabrás como localizarlo, mucha suerte mi joven aprendiz."_

Spike fue rápidamente al baño para despertarse bien y acicalarse un poco, se pone su túnica y se pone en camino hacia su destino.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Spike estaba saltando en techo y techo cuando llego a la parte de entretenimiento de PonyVille, es como el centro de la misma, pero es más abierta y con menos casas y más lugares de entretenimiento como: Cines, Centros Comerciales, Restaurantes, Bares y por supuesto, el teatro principal.

-Hora de actuar… literalmente…- Dice Spike mientras se pone su mascara

Spike realiza un salto de fe para bajar del techo donde estaba, tan pronto como cae en el heno, un guardia escucha el sonido y van a investigar.

-¡Quien anda ahí!- Grita el guardia mientras se acerca al fardo de paja

-"Demonios…"- Dice en su mente Spike

-¡Bah!, niños jugando supongo- Dice el guardia mientras vuelve a su posición.

Spike ve esto, entonces sale de la paja para continuar hacia atrás de un restaurante a lado del teatro, por suerte de Spike, los integrantes del elenco de la obra están comiendo en aquel restaurante.

-"debo idear como distraerlos"-

Spike entra por la puerta trasera para después dirigirse hacia el elenco, puede apreciar a un dragón con su vestimenta, mientras practican las líneas.

-Hey tu, el dragón- Spike le pregunta al dragón del grupo

-Oh… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Dice Cordialmente aquel dragón

-Bueno vera, hay unas señoritas ahí afuera preguntando por usted, creo que les dio un poco de pena venir en persona, si me puede acompañar con gusto se las puedo presentar-

-¡Lo conseguiste Fire!, ve a cazar tu presa- Dice uno de los del elenco creyéndole la mentira de Spike

-Bueno guíame- Dice el dragón mientras se levanta

-Con gusto- Dice Spike mientras va a la puerta trasera otra vez del restaurante

-Y dígame señor, ¿cuál es su papel en la obra?- Pregunta Spike mientras se dirigen a la puerta trasera

-Bueno, como veras mi disfraz es un dragón blanco y negro, solo digo un dialogo pero como mi especialidad no son exactamente los poemas me necesito aprender bien todo-

-Interesante, bueno ya llegamos, están ahí afuera, fue un gusto- Dice Spike mientras le señala la puerta

-Lo mismo digo, ¿ahora donde están?- Pregunta mientras sale del restaurante

Spike cierra la puerta y le toca el hombro al dragón llamándole la atención

-Aquí- Le dice mientras le da un golpe en la nariz, que lo deja aturdido por un momento, para después darle un pequeño golpe en la parte baja de la panza y por ultimo un golpe en las dos partes frágiles del cuello, lo que hace que caiga noqueado.

Spike recoge el disfraz, se lo pone rápidamente y esconde el cuerpo dejándolo cómodo tras un basurero, los del elenco terminaron de comer y fueron al teatro, Spike casi irreconocible a la vista se logra colar dentro del teatro como parte del elenco.

Momentos después el show había comenzado, Spike como dragón de la obra, tenía que aparecer en cierto momento de la obra y dar un pequeño poema, para después atacar a los protagonistas de la misma, claro era algo actuado, ningún riesgo, Spike estaba en una pequeña tarima arriba del escenario, activo la Vista Prometea para buscar a su objetivo.

Spike localizo al Templario rápidamente, estaba en la primera fila en el asiento de en medio, parece que le encantaba la ópera, pero era el momento que Spike tiene que entrar a escena.

Se lanza para planear en el escenario, tal como su guion lo dice, lento y dando vueltas por el escenario observando el terreno, al fin llega al suelo, se da la vuelta para ver al escenario y dice: -"La muerte… aunque llegue tarde… con mi fuego es algo que arde… la muerte… A los de mas Templarios…"- Spike trata de seguir la corriente de la obra, mientras saca su cuchilla en la manga y apunta al Templario dice: -"Los veré luego…"- después de decir esto dispara un dardo venenoso, que le da en el cuello de lleno, al ver esto toda la gente se espanta del Asesinato que acaba de pasar, una vieja yegua grita alertando a los guardias.

Mientras los guardias irrumpen en la sala, Spike estaba tras el telón buscando una salida, pero escucho a los guardias acercarse al escenario, se sentó en posición fetal, como si estuviera traumado con o que había pasado.

Los guardas entraron en el telon y vieron a Spike en el suelo murmurando algo como si fuera una oración, los guardias se acercaron para preguntarle qué había pasado mientras otro inspeccionaba el lugar, Spike les señalo la ventana abierta que estaba ahí, los guardias lo tomaron como si fuera un tipo de señal que el Asesino se escapo por ahí, y se retiraron rápidamente afuera para investigar el área, Spike aprovecho esto para sacar la muestra de sangre del Templario y ponerse otra vez su túnica de Asesino, y escapar de la zona por los tejados.

Spike se encontraba en camino a su casa por los tejados mientras escribía su carta al maestro cuando sintió una presencia tras él, cuando giro su cabeza vio una silueta de un Poni con un sombrero y ojos brillantes blancos, Spike no pudo diferenciar que clase de raza era… solo que estaba ahí mirando con esos ojos blancos brillosos…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este cap. Se alargo un poco, y tratare de ya traerles más Asesinatos de Spike xD**

**¡Feliz Navidad!... otra vez… espero se las hayan pasado genial y les hayan regalado lo que querían de verdad ;), ¿Qué les regalaron?... a mí una diadema con micro :D o cascos como se diga en su país, Suerte hasta la próxima ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 7.**

Spike trataba de enfocar aquel Poni, pero sus ojos se encandilaban cuando trataba de forzarla, los ojos de repente desaparecieron, Spike estaba confundido, no tenía tiempo para pensar en "Fantasmas" posiblemente fue solo una visión del cansancio que tenia, No perdió el tiempo y termino su carta junto con la muestra de sangre y la envió por una a paloma mensajera que están en las jaulas publicas de la ciudad.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Spike estaba haciendo las compras caminando de regreso hacía su casa, para esto tiene que pasar por una avenida muy moderna donde se pueden apreciar los estadios y centros comerciales y claro, una pantalla gigante donde muestran las noticias de último momento, Al pasar Spike noto que todas las personas se detuvieron, hasta los autos y las personas salieron de las tiendas para apreciar la pantalla gigante, en el estadio era igual, el partido se interrumpió para escuchar la noticia.

La noticia decía: "_El asesino ah vuelto a actuar, mientras usted seguramente dormía, en el teatro más grande de PonyVille el asesino ah matado a nada más y nada menos que el Director General de la gran compañía de medicamentos "WhiteFaceCompany", su pérdida será lamentada por todos los trabajadores y por supuesto por su hermano "RedCross", que ahora tomara el cargo de la compañía."_

La pantalla cambio a la imagen del cartel de "Se Busca" de Spike claro con la máscara, la gente al ver esto empezó a abuchear a la pantalla, como si se tratara de Spike en persona, al parecer a nadie le gusto la pérdida del creador prácticamente de aquella compañía de medicina, claro, a quien le gustaría perder a una compañía de medicina… nada lógico…

La pantalla mostro otra noticia que decía: "_En otras noticias, la misteriosa y mítica Mare do well, ah vuelto con el fin esperamos todos de atrapar al asesino y llevarlo ante la justicia" _ la pantalla cambio al estudio del noticiero con el conductor para decir unas palabras de corazón: "_Nos da gusto tenerte de vuelta Mare do Well, Atrapa a ese asesino"_ la pantalla cambia nuevamente a un video de la Mare do Well saltando de techo en techo, al parecer grabado con un Móvil, Mientras pasaba este video todo el mundo, hasta los jugadores, empezaron a aplaudir al video, como si fuera la Mare do Well misma en persona.

-L…¿¡LA MARE DO WELL!?- Grita Spike sorprendido

-Si chico, alégrate, ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de ese Asesino mientras ella esté con nosotros- Le dice un caballo viejo a lado de Spike, al parecer todos conocían la leyenda de la Mare do Well, que hace años no salvaba a nadie en PonyVille y todo el mundo la respetaba.

-S… si… que alivio…-Dice Spike tratando de disimular un tono de alegría, mientras recordaba aquella noche donde se le apareció aquella figura con ojos brillosos, ¿y si era la Mare do Well?, entonces recordó aquel día de su infancia, donde sus 4 amigas se disfrazaron para demostrarle a Rainbow Dash que no solo ella podía ser una heroína.

-Oh… no…- Dice Spike pensando en que va a hacer para sacarla del camino sin matarlas.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Spike trato de olvidarse del asunto, mientras recogía la correspondencia, al parecer una carta de confirmación con palabras clave que solo los Asesinos conocían, claro los objetivos los mandaba por palomas, la correspondencia no es de fiar, entro a su apartamento y pudo apreciar que su paloma mensajera había vuelto, y con ella una carta de su maestro, al parecer otro objetivo, la carta decía: "_Spike, hiciste bien al matar al Templario, si te preguntas quien era, es el Director General de "WhiteFaceCompany" que se oculta como una organización de medicamentos, especializada en calmantes o píldoras para dormir, es una de las formas para sacar fondos para los Templarios, ahora tu próximo objetivo, es un Poni terrestre, es joven como tú, es uno de los informadores Templarios más importantes que tienen a su alcanze, cuenta con información estratégica que solo un Asesino estratega debería tener, es vital que lo Asesines, y estará esta tarde en el "Concierto" (si es que a eso se le puede llamar…) de esa famosa Dj… Vinyl… algo… no te diré más, ¿no sería divertido eh?"_

_Spike no perdió tiempo, ya que no contaba con mucho, se alisto para salir y partió._

**Tiempo más tarde…**

Spike hace rato que llego al área donde se efectuaría el asesinato, espero para que el evento comience, no podía comprar el boleto, ya que por su vestimenta lo delataría, pero no era un problema, el lugar donde se daría acabo el concierto es una arena sin techo y muy moderna, fácilmente podría escalar y saltar sobre el objetivo, solo que tendría que localizarlo muy bien y no se podría dar el lujo de fallar el salto, claro planear es la mejor forma de un asesinato aéreo, pero bueno, el evento comenzó, Spike estaba solo a unos pasos de estar en la cima de la arena, cuando vio una silueta, era igual a la de la otra noche, Tenia una larga capa color azul marino oscuro, tenía un saco cerrado lila oscuro, también envolviendo las pezuñas unas vendas negras, y su sombrero elegante lila oscuro con toque azul marino oscuro también, y su máscara negra con unos lentes blancos que parecían alterados para que brillaran en la oscuridad… una protectora de la noche…

La yegua giro su cabeza para apreciar al Asesino, trato de inmovilizarlo con un hechizo, en ese momento Spike se supo que era Twilight, esquivo el rayo barriéndose para llegar a la Poni, Spike sabía que Twilight solo tocaba el tema del combate cuerpo a cuerpo en los libros, el no podía atacar a su casi hermana, pero Twilight no sabía que el Asesino era Spike, así que le dio un golpe en la cara, al parecer fue fuerte ya que Spike retrocedió por un momento, no podía golpearla, así que solo trato de desequilibrarla, pero Twilight fue más rápida y se dio una vuelta para darle una patada y aturdir a Spike, estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de presenciar, se dio otro giro para golpearlo con un lado de la de una pezuña, dejando en el piso a Spike… o techo…

Spike no sabía como Twilight, la estudiosa había aprendido a pelear, pero no se comparaba al entrenamiento del Asesino, tenía que aturdir al menos a Twilight para poder localizar y matar al Templario, así que la golpeo en los dos lados del cuello dejándola aturdida, sintió la suave piel de su prácticamente hermana, algo que a Spike le desagrado bastante ya que hirió a alguien que le importaba demasiado en su vida… pero lo tenía que hacer, acto seguido Spike salta hacía la espalda de la poni, sentándose como lo hacía antes, pero esto era diferente, ahora lo tenía que hacer para dejarla en el suelo, le aplico presión en el centro de la espalda, para dejarla caer, esto le dio tiempo a Spike para saltar al gran hueco de la arena y abrir sus alas para planear, mientras cae localiza a su objetivo gracias a su vista prometea.

Al parecer, tenía una hoja corta escondida en su chaleco, posiblemente si un Asesino aparecía el se defendería, suerte que Spike caería sobre él.

Dicho y hecho Spike aterriza sobre el Templario, Spike estaba encima de el, sosteniéndole los brazos, mientras todos observaban preguntándose que debían de hacer, Spike saco la hoja corta que tenia situada en su manga, para clavarla en pecho del Templario y sacarle la muestra de sangre con una pluma.

Todos empezaron a gritar al presenciar el asesinato, mientras la Dj Vinyl Scratch la retiraba su equipo de seguridad, Twilight se transporto con un hechizo atrás de Spike, como no quería seguir peleando, decidió por darse a la huida, Twilight transporto a otra Mare do Well, Spike no sabía quién era la otra, podía ser Pinkie Pie, o Applejack, o incluso Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy… no importaba quien era, solo importaba escapar de la zona lo más rápido posible.

Una Mare do Well, (a este punto Spike ya no podía reconocer quien es quien…) Ayuda al Templario que esta moribundo, mientras la otra que al parecer era una Pegaso, vuela hacía Spike, al ver esto el dragón empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede, estaba llegando a la entrada, pero como es un estacionamiento no puede escalar a ningún edificio o casa, lo único que tenía que hacer es correr, aunque Spike por mas rápido que corriera, la Pegaso fue mucho más rápida, por lo rápido que era, Spike noto que posiblemente fuera Rainbow Dash, La Pegaso embistió a Spike, dejando al dragón bajo La Mare do Well, viéndose cara a cara.

-Esta es la parte donde me besas…- Dice Spike con un tono bromista y de damisela en peligro

Spike empuja a la Pegaso para separarla, y poder huir, mientras seguramente Rainbow Dash estaba un poco desequilibrada, Spike huía hacía la puerta del estacionamiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, algo lo detuvo, era otra Mare do Well, esta era terrestre, podía ser o Applejack o Pinkie Pie, esta trato de embestir a Spike, pero él salto y trato de dejarla en el suelo aplastándola, pero esta por algún motivo supo que era exactamente lo que Spike iba a hacer, y levanto las pezuñas delanteras, como si estuviera relinchando, y empujo un poco a Spike, a pesar de no ser tanta la distancia lastimo mucho, aunque sea hembra, los Ponis podían ser muy fuertes, Spike supo que tenía que pelear, Así que se levanto muy rápido y corrió hacía la yegua para barrerla y tirarla, para poder escapar, pero cuando se barrio, la Poni salto, solo para caer encima del dragón, Spike trato de quitarse a la Yegua de encima con sus patas, las coloco en la cintura baja, y empujo para lanzarla, cosa que fue efectiva y Spike aprovecho para escapar de la zona.

**Horas más tarde…**

Spike había escapado con éxito de la zona, al parecer había conseguido que nadie le siguiera, lo aprovecho para quitarse su túnica y guardarla en una mochila que consiguió por ahí, estaba caminando tranquilamente, cuando escucho un gemido de dolor, miro para todos lados pero era muy tarde, un cuerpo había caído justo enfrente del camino donde Spike caminaba, corrió para atender al cuerpo que acababa de caer, al parecer un dragón con la túnica de Asesino, Spike activo su vista prometea para identificar quien era, en efecto un Asesino, pero estaba aun con pulso, Así que Spike le quito su túnica de Asesino y la guardo en la misma mochila donde guardo su traje, para después cargar a su hermano Asesino y llevarlo a el hospital principal de PonyVille…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno en este Cap. Fue uno de los que más me eh tardado en sacar xD, ya que para hacer los capítulos yo tengo una norma, que es pensar en que va a pasar, si no, no tendría sentido continuarle, y ese es el problema, Simplemente no se me ocurría nada, LOL, pero creo que al final me salió una idea del culo y se las traje equis de… además de que este capítulo casi no tiene diálogos… tratare de ponerle más a la próxima ele o ele.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 8.**

Spike había llegado ya al hospital, en PonyVille casi no hay incidentes, y como al hospital le llegan cada vez más fondos, pueden comprar la última tecnología en cuanto a la medicina se refiere.

Al entrar, había pocos Ponis en la recepción, en total habían 4 Ponis un poco aburridos, una que al parecer era Pegaso se precepto del Dragón que estaba moribundo en la espalda de Spike y fue a atenderlo deprisa.

La enfermera llamo a una camilla para que lo lleven a una operación urgente, mientras Spike tenía que quedarse ahí el tiempo necesario que tome la operación, en cuanto le dieron una manta y una almohada Spike supo que estaría ahí mucho tiempo, tomo una de las bancas que estaban en la sala de espera y se acomodo para dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Spike despertó en el suelo, al parecer se movía mucho en la noche, así que fue a la cafetería a tomar algo que lo despierte, Cuando un caballo se acerca a Spike mientras se quita el cubre bocas.

-¿Señor… Spike?- Dice la voz de un doctor que a Spike se le hacía muy conocida

-Doc! Buenos días, ¿cómo esta mi amigo?- Pregunta Spike preocupado al doctor

-Sígueme por favor- Dice con un tono muy serio mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar

Spike sigue al doctor, al parecer lo guiaba a un despacho privado con una puerta de vidrio, el doctor abre la puerta y la deja abierta para que Spike entre a la habitación.

-Cierre la puerta y tome asiento- Dice el doctor mientras busca en un archivero

Spike hace lo que le dice, cierra la puerta y toma asiento en un escritorio de madera negra muy elegante.

-No sé en qué se están metiendo usted y su amigo… pero no me gusta en nada, mire las radiografías que le saque a su compañero- Dice el doctor mientras le muestra una radiografía del tórax, donde se mostraba unos puntos irregulares.

-¿Ve estas marcas blancas en el área de los pulmones?- Dice el doctor mientras se sienta y apunta con su casco a el área especificada.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Pregunta Spike un poco nervioso

-Hay un problema grave, y no puedo decírselo con claridad, parece un tipo de veneno que causa problemas respiratorios, y tratándose de un dragón, es difícil actuar en su interior…-

-Entiendo… y ¿ahora donde esta?-

-Sígame, lo guiare- Dice el doctor mientras se pone de pie.

El doctor guía a Spike a la habitación del paciente, Spike no pudo apreciar muy bien que aspecto tenía su hermano de credo, solo sabía que era un dragón, pero cuando entro a la habitación Spike pudo apreciar un dragón color verde, con ojos rojos y con espinas amarillas en la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, y sus garras eran negras.

El dragón estaba sentado en la cama lamentándose por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tienes que irte en media hora joven, las visitas están por acabar- Dice el doctor mientras se retira

Spike se acerco a una silla que estaba al lado de la cama

-Eres del credo… si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?- Pregunta Spike con un tono muy serio

El dragón le muestra su marca del credo de los Asesinos, para después Spike activar su vista prometea para verificar el sello.

-Bien… ¿a qué has venido?-

-Hermano, eh venido a entregarte un informe del maestro… al parecer hay un traidor aquí en PonyVille, el maestro me ah dicho que te entregue dos cartas, una es el informe, la otra es al parecer un objetivo-

-Entrégamelos-

-N… No puedo, el informe me lo ah quitado el traidor, y la carta dame un momento…-

El dragón aparto la mirada de Spike, para soplar e invocar una carta, Spike pensó que él era el único que podía hacer eso, Sin embargo el dragón lo hizo con gran facilidad

El dragón le entrego la carta a Spike, la abrió, para leer: "_Bueno, ahora tendrás que estar muy alerta, pero debes seguir con tus objetivos, Ahora no te pediré que mates a nadie, tendrás que infiltrarte en la compañía: "WhiteFaceCompany", Tendrás que meterte de alguna manera en la sala de reuniones, donde el traidor se reunirá con el líder Templario "RedCross", Cualquier cosa, no importa que sea lo que diga, tienes que informarme, Es de vital importancia no alertar a nadie, ya que el menor contacto, podría comprometer toda la misión, Suerte muchacho."_

Spike cerró la carta, para volver la mirada a su compañero y preguntarle

-¿Sabes que decía la otra carta?-

-No… el maestro me dijo específicamente que no lo podía abrir-

-¿Al menos viste la cara del traidor?-

-N… no… estaba muy oscuro-

Spike salió de la habitación, para llenar un formulario de hospital, pero mientras iba a la recepción, algo llamo su atención, Giro su cabeza hacía la puerta de otra sala de hospital para ver a la Mare do Well salir de aquella habitación, Spike llego al mostrador, pudo girar la cabeza un poco para apreciar a una de sus seguramente amigas que se acercaba justo al lado del dragón.

Spike se las arreglo para que la yegua no pueda ver su cara mientras llenaba el formulario, mientras a la enmascarada le entregaban otro formulario, seguramente había escoltado a algún Poni que salió afectado de aquella noche.

La Mare giro un poco la cabeza en dirección a donde Spike estaba llenando el formulario, mientras la yegua observaba discretamente las manos del dragón, Spike se pre capto de esto pero no le prestó mucha atención, sin embargo de repente la hoja se movió un poco brusco y la Poni volvió a escribir de golpe, a Spike esto lo extraño bastante, Pero él siguió llenó el formulario como si nada hubiera pasado y se retiro del hospital para cumplir con su misión.

**Horas más tarde…**

La tarde había llegado a PonyVille, nuestro dragón favorito se encamino al centro empresarial de la pequeña ciudad para terminar la misión que su maestro le asignó, donde Seguramente algo ocurriría, pero Spike solo podía pensar en no fallarle a su credo y a su hermandad.

Spike llegaba a la entrada de la empresa, estaba abierto al público para contratar nuevo personal.

Al entrar a la recepción, podía apreciar que era demasiado grande la empresa, estaba llena de vidrio pero era muy solida, en la recepción no había mucha gente, así que se dirigió al centro de la recepción, donde había un gran escritorio donde los recepcionistas atendían a la gente, cuando llego a un estante donde un Poni terrestre de pelaje un poco naranja, con melena café atendió a Spike.

-Bienvenido a WitheFaceCompany, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Dice el caballo muy amablemente

-Claro, leí en el periódico que buscaban voluntarios para pruebas ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto, nuestros científicos tienen un apartado especial de medicamentos para dragones-

El recepcionista saca unos papeles y una pluma.

-Firme aquí y nosotros le daremos su gafete de acceso-

Spike Firma la póliza, mientras el recepcionista saca un gafete de sujeto de pruebas y se lo entrega a Spike junto con un papel.

-El papel que le eh entregado, son las condiciones que debe leer, Una de las más importantes es: "No nos hacemos responsables de lo que ocurra con su salud física o mental.", y también tiene la fecha y hora de cuándo tendrá que venir, muchas gracias por su cooperación-

-Una pregunta más señorita, ¿dónde está el baño?-

-Claro está por ese pasillo a la izquierda- Dice el Corcel mientras le señala un pasillo al otro lado de la recepción.

Spike se dirigió al baño, cuando entro, pudo apreciar que no había gente, algo que le parecía perfecto, soplo un aliento de fuego, para aparecer una pequeña mochila con su túnica, una vez que se la pone, busca una forma de escabullirse sin ser visto en la recepción, pero poder moverse por la empresa libremente.

Cuando giro la cabeza hacia arriba, y vio una pequeña reja un poco oxidada, pero lo suficientemente débil como para moverla, tal vez un conducto de ventilación lo suficientemente grande como para que un dragón quepa por ahí.

Spike se metió en una cabina de baño, justo debajo de la rejilla de ventilación, subió un pie al retrete y alcanzo la reja, y asomo la cabeza, era muy oscura, pero a Spike no supuso un problema, lo que hizo es activar su vista prometea para poder al menos ver por dónde iba, dio un pequeño salto y se colgó de la rejilla, era bastante solida a pesar de ser de un metal muy frágil y delgado, pero al menos lo bastante solida para aguantar el peso de un dragón.

Logro acomodarse dentro del conducto, lo suficiente como para poder moverse sin hacer mucho ruido.

Conforme iba avanzando, podía notar solamente unas partes de la recepción, Spike no sabía en qué parte de la empresa estaba, cuando de repente vio un símbolo extraño dentro del conducto, era el símbolo Asesino en una pared del conducto, cuando llego, pudo apreciar un mapa pegado al conducto, tenía el símbolo Asesino y la ubicación de cada lugar por donde podía salir por el conducto, una resaltada era la sala de reuniones y otra sala que decía: "Personal Autorizado", donde podía salir por el conducto.

Spike fue rápidamente a la sala que decía "Personal Autorizado", llego a la rejilla, no pudo observar nada, estaba todo oscuro, Abrió la rejilla sin hacer demasiado ruido, bajó y pudo apreciar una sala de proyección vacía y oscura, cuando escucho unas personas caminar fuera de la puerta de la sala, Spike salto rápidamente a la rejilla y la cerro con sigilo.

Se encendieron las luces, esto le ayudo mucho a Spike para ver mejor dentro de la rejilla, pudo apreciar a algunos Ponis, eran científicos vestidos con traje de protección, en total eran 10, pero uno que al parecer era el jefe de reunión, se dirigió al frente para dar un discurso o algo.

-Caballeros… estamos a un paso más delante de lograr nuestro cometido- Dice el Caballo que está en frente de la sala de proyección

El Corcel encendió una proyección, que mostro una esfera brillosa dorada y con grietas, de ellas salían rayos de luz.

Esto le ocasiono a Spike que su vista prometea se volviera loca, estaba viendo muchos garabatos y números, su vista se activaba y desactivaba como loca y cada vez se nublaba mas su vista.

Spike cerró los ojos por un momento, la vista se paro en un garabato mucho tiempo, el garabato se empezaba a aclarar, era un mapa de Equestria, con una zona marcada, el mapa se acerco y Spike pudo apreciar a PonyVille, y en ella había otra parte marcada, una vez más el mapa se acerco, para revelar algo que no se esperaba… Era la imagen de la biblioteca, y en ella, pudo apreciar que había un punto resaltado amarillo, algo que Spike jamás había visto, al parecer la vista le había marcado un lugar, que Spike tenía que encontrar adentro de la biblioteca.

Spike abrió los ojos, los científicos empezaron a aplaudir y a retirarse, al parecer la presentación término, Spike continúo su camino para llegar a la sala de reuniones.

Había llegado a la rejilla, pudo apreciar que en ella había muchas sillas elegantes, y en medio una gran mesa ejecutiva, la habitación tenía una gran ventana cerrada con persianas.

La vista prometea de Spike se activo, y pudo apreciar a dos Ponis acercándose a la habitación, uno tenía el Símbolo templario, pero el otro tenía el símbolo Asesino, sabía que era el Traidor, y si podía verle la cara, respondería una gran pregunta de Spike, pero algo resaltaba un símbolo extraño, un símbolo amarillo en forma de esfera.

Al verla los símbolos y garabatos empezaron a salir violentamente otra vez de la vista de Spike, esto aturdió un poco al dragón, pero eso aun tenía que terminar su misión, así que empezó a ver otra vez dentro de la sala de reuniones.

*La puerta se abre y entran los caballos*

-¿¡Estás diciendo que todo nuestro trabajo no ah servido de nada?!- Le grita el Templario al Asesino

-Tranquilo Red… solo digo que todavía no está terminado el trabajo- Dice el Traidor con un tono de voz que a Spike le resultaba muy familiar

-Bien me calmare… entonces dime, como funciona el objeto este-

-Bueno te lo mostraré- Dice mientras se pone en posición de dos patas y saca una esfera que a Spike le provoco aun mas distorsión en su vista, era casi imposible ver, pero aun así intento escuchar atentamente a lo que pasaba

-Bueno, que mejor que mostrártelo en acción- Dice el traidor mientras alza la esfera en su casco

La esfera lanza una especie de campo, lo que hace que la rejilla del techo empiece a brillar, para después que empiece a brillar Spike, siente algo extraño, como si no se pudiera mover a voluntad, como si algo lo estuviera sujetando de los huesos.

La rejilla se abrió, y Spike salió disparado al suelo de manera muy brusca, en el suelo Spike seguía viendo los garabatos, trato de quitar la vista prometea, pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente era imposible para el hacerlo.

-Ah… Spike… ¿te llego la carta del maestro?- Dice el traidor mientras eleva a Spike

-T… ¿tú eres el que ataco al hermano?- Dice Spike con dificultad, al parecer estaba un poco afectado por la caída.

-Oh… pensé que lo había matado, pocos sobreviven a esa caída-

-Maldito- Spike trato de moverse, pero simplemente era imposible, su vista de repente le hablaba, y decía: "No… no es el momento".

-Impresionante… ¿y qué más puede hacer?- Pregunta el Templario

-Puedo moverlo a voluntad y puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiera-

-Además…- Dice mientras baja la esfera, -Puedo matarlo…- Dice mientras aprieta un poco la esfera

-A…gh- Spike gime de dolor, sentía que le estaban reduciendo los huesos por adentro

-Pero todavía no…- El traidor deja de apretar a esfera, a Spike deja de dolerle los huesos y se calma

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta el Templario

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor, además mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-

-S…Si, su-supiste t-t-todo e-el tie-tie-tiempo, que e-era yo, p-po-por qué no m-me mataste- Pregunta Spike con dificultad

-Oh, bueno, las personas que mataste, ya no las necesitábamos, jajá hablando de matar pájaros de un tiro-

-Aunque extrañare a CrossArmor, hacia buen café- Dice el Templario

-Q-quie-quienes eran los que m-mate- Pregunta Spike con dificultad en la voz

-Nuevos ingresados, bueno la mayoría, el único importante que mataste fue CrossArmor-

-Y… p-por qué el m-maestro n-no me lo d-dijo-

-Vaya pensé que estaba muy claro…-

-El maestro está de nuestro lado muchacho-

Spike se quedaba muy confundido, ¿porqué el maestro le mando a matar a blancos que prácticamente no interferían en los planes Templarios?

-Veras, CrossArmor no estaba de acuerdo con nuestros ideales… de hecho solo era una carga, y los de más, necesitábamos mantenerte ocupado, y que mejor que matar algunos ingresados basura de por ahí-

Spike escucho un susurro en su cabeza que decía "Eres libre" para después su vista prometea se desactivo, y por fin pudo apreciar al traidor… Era Telexy, y sostenía una esfera que estaba soltando garabatos brillos de color amarillo, y a lado de el, estaba un líder templario "Red Cross".

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos Telexy, terminalo- Dice RedCross mientras se retira de la habitación

-Claro- Dice Telexy mientras saca un pequeño cuchillo.

Se dirige hacia donde esta Spike, alista el cuchillo mientras baja a Spike, cuando lo baja donde esta cara a cara con él, lo acuchilla en el pecho.

-Agh- Spike gime de dolor, mientras Telexy quita el efecto de la esfera en Spike.

Spike termina en el suelo de la sala, sangrando y casi moribundo, pero por alguna razón no lo había matado, solo lo dejo muy mal.

Telexy se puso en su posición de cuatro patas, para después dejar la sala con Spike tirado y sangrando.

Spike trataba de huir, de arrastrarse a la salida y encontrar algún botiquín, pero su cansancio se lo impedía, no pudo evitar quedarse desmayado ahí, en medio de la sala, pero mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, seguía viendo la imagen de la biblioteca con el punto amarillo brillando, había algo que le decía que tenía que ir ahí cueste lo que cueste, pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía aguantar mucho tiempo, esa sala, sería su muerte.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este capítulo me eh tardado un huevo en subirlo, no me gusta tardarme así, pero debido a temas de estudio me eh tardado demasiado :S lo siento xD, pero al menos es un poco más largo que los de mas, ojala lo disfruten :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 9.**

Spike despertó, en una habitación que no tenía lógica, toda la habitación era negra.

-D… ¿dónde estoy?- Dice Spike a la nada y confundido

-Estas en el limbo- Dice una voz de poni hembra con un eco místico

-E… ¿el limbo?... ¿qué es eso?... ¿estoy muerto?-

-Si… y no…- Dice otra voz de corcel, con aquel eco místico

-¿A que se refieren?-

-Tu alma esta aquí, mientras tu cuerpo reposa-

-¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?-

-Necesitas encontrar el mensaje que te hemos asignado, te ayudaremos- Dice la voz de la poni hembra, mientras a la larga en la habitación se podía apreciar un brillo

Spike fue hacía el brillo, claro solo pensaba en salir de ahí, para poder ir a la biblioteca y poder saber por fin, que era ese punto amarillo que le ocasionaba esos ataques de su vista prometea.

Llegó a aquella luz, era muy brillante y Spike no podía apreciar bien que era eso que brilla tanto, después de unos segundos, el brillo se redujo, para dejar apreciar un pequeño huevo metálico, lo tomo con sus dos manos, parecía un estilo de estuche bien cerrado, Spike lo abrió lentamente.

Mientras lo estaba abriendo la luz volvía de por dentro pero mucho menos intensa, lo suficientemente resplandeciente como para visualizarla.

Spike la abrió por completo, para apreciar aquella esfera que le provocaba esos ataques en su vista.

-N…¡No otra vez!- Dice Spike mientras aparta la vista de la esfera

-Tranquilo Spike, tus ataques no volverán, puedes mirar tranquilo- Dice la voz de la yegua

Spike volvió la mirada a la esfera.

-Tómala-

Spike acerco la mano, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la esfera empezó a brillar con más intensidad, pero Spike aparto la mano.

-¿Que pasara cuando la toque?-

-Sabrás una parte de la verdad-

Spike al escuchar esto no lo dudo y tomo la esfera en su mano derecha y su vista prometea se activo, algo que Spike ya se esperaba la verdad.

-Los Asesinos y Templarios han estado en disputa discreta durante mucho tiempo- Dicen las voces de los dos Ponis con aquella voz mística, mientras en los ojos del dragón pasaban imágenes de reuniones de Asesinos y Templarios bastante formales.

-Organizaban reuniones para tener un acuerdo… pero todas terminaban en un desastre- Dicen mientras Spike visualizaba imágenes de las peleas en las reuniones, donde se podía apreciar los asesinatos brutales que se realizaban.

-Hasta que un día los Templarios, idearon un plan para hacer que los Asesinos no les estorben en su misión- Dicen esas voces misticas mientras las imágenes cambiaban a una reunión de Templarios, donde parecía que celebraban algo.

-Donde por medio de su tecnología, lograron crear a un Zombi viviente- Las imágenes cambiaron a un Poni con pelaje negro, con túnica de Asesino, siendo forzado por dos guardias a sentarse a una silla, el trataba de zafarse, era muy fuerte, a pesar de que los dos guardias parecían bastante bien entrenados, este corcel se había zafado de los cascos de uno, y había golpeado al otro noqueándolo en seguida, trato de escapar, pero el otro guardia saco una especie de jeringa de una de sus bolsas, y rápidamente la encajo en la nuca de aquel corcel que trataba de escapar, este no se durmió, pero cayó en el suelo, una especie de paralizante poderoso, trataba de moverse, pero el guardia simplemente lo arrastraba hacía la silla, lo ató de las manos para que no se moviera, al parecer le esperaba un dolor inmenso.

El Asesino ya podía moverse, no duro mucho tiempo el efecto de la jeringa, trato de zafarse de la silla, pero simplemente era inútil, entonces a la habitación entro un Alicornio, Spike lo conocía muy bien, era RedCross, que fue a una puerta escondida en la pared, que tenía un vidrio que solamente se podía ver dentro de la habitación.

En esa cabina había un tablero de muchos botones, habían unos que claramente eran para matar al pobre de la silla, pero uno que resaltaba mas era uno que decía: "MindSwitch".

RedCross estaba a punto de presionar aquel botón, que convertiría al Asesino en un Zombi que siguiera sus órdenes cuando.

Un "Potro" porque se podía apreciar que era de edad más avanzada que un simple potro de pelaje celeste y crin color blanca, entro de golpe a la habitación, el Poni atado a la Silla se alegro y extraño al ver a este pequeño corcel, este derribo al guardia embistiéndolo con sus dos patas delanteras, le dio justo en el pecho, cosa que al hacer eso, se podía apreciar que tenía bastante fuerza en sus patas, el guardia cayó al suelo, para después el potro se subió encima de el guardia para golpearlo y noquearlo… o matarlo.

Cuando este valiente muchacho termino su trabajo con el guardia, trato de zafar al Asesino, RedCross no se quedo parado, salió de su cabina, con una especie de ballesta pequeña, y le dispara al potro, justo en el cuello, este cae al suelo.

El Asesino al ver esto, se impacto, y trato de moverse de zafarse y poder por fin matar al Templario.

Todo era completamente inútil, RedCross ya había entrado a su cabina y estaba otra vez a punto de presionar el botón.

El Templario presiona el botón, el Asesino trataba de hacer un último esfuerzo, mientras la silla encendía unas luces, el Asesino logra zafarse un brazo y hacer su cuerpo adelante, RedCross no se esperaba eso, así que de alguna manera, logro acelerar el proceso de transformación, la silla empezó a brillar más potente, para después darle una descarga al Asesino.

Trataba de luchar, cosa que resulto inútil, la descarga era demasiado potente, el Asesino se retorcía de dolor, para después dejarlo inconciente, su pelo se torno blanco, solo unas partes de su cuerpo aun eran negras.

RedCross desato al inconsciente corcel, para después sentar en la silla al joven que aun estaba bajo el efecto de aquel dardo.

Pero esta vez era diferente, presiono un botón que decía: "Reset", después el botón que había usado con el Aasesino, el cuerpo del potro se movía a causa de las descargas eléctricas, pero sin signos de dolor, el pelaje se torno gris, y su crin color negro… algo que a Spike le resultaba muy familiar.

-Ese corcel de ahí… el de la túnica… es tu maestro- Dice la voz mística mientras las imágenes paran y la vista de Spike se vuelve normal

Spike se quedo impactado, su maestro Jamás se quitaba su túnica, tal vez para ocultar el pelaje negro que le quedo en el cuerpo, nunca dormía o Spike jamás lo había visto dormir.

-Y ese joven, era tu ex compañero, Telexy-

-Entonces… ¿El Maestro en realidad si es un Asesino?, y Telexy, ¿No es un traidor?- Pregunta Spike mientras ve a la nada

-No exactamente, a Telexy le borraron la memoria, y tu maestro si era un Maestro Asesino, pero lo convirtieron en algo horrible-

-Espera… tú dices que es una parte de la verdad… ¿que mas hay?-

-Eso lo descubrirás tu, ese artefacto se llama Fruto del Edén, Encuéntralo y estarás un paso más delante de la verdad-

-¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?-

-Puedes salir del limbo- Dice la voz mientras la vista de Spike se nublaba, para después despertar en medio de aquella sala.

Spike miro a su alrededor, el cuarto tenía todas las luces apagadas, la única fuente de luz de el amanecer era la ventana que abarcaba toda una pared.

Se puso de pie, sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero dejo un charco muy grande de sangre en el suelo, empezó a caminar con dificultad, ya que las heridas no habían sanado.

Spike se dirigió a la gigantesca ventana que estaba en la habitación, para ver el amanecer, pero cuando miro hacia abajo, había un equipo de construcción haciendo algo en la planta de abajo.

-¡TODO LISTO!- Grita un trabajador a su jefe

-¡OTRA VEZ, SI HAY ALGUIEN DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO TIENE QUE ABANDONARLO DE INMEDIATO!-

Spike activo su vista prometea, para saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo en la planta baja, pudo ver unos pequeños paquetitos, que tenían un temporizador, era claro que por alguna razón iban a derrumbar el edificio, y que aquellos paquetes eran explosivos.

Aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para gritar a los trabajadores, así que empezó a acelerar el paso para salir de la habitación con la poca esperanza de poder salir.

Salió de la habitación, cuando un sonido lo estremeció, era un poni con un megáfono gritando: "¡LISTOS! EN 3… 2… 1…" para después que las cargas explotan, haciendo que el edificio se mueva.

El edificio se empezó a inclinar a la derecha, era como si la explosión solo partió una parte del edificio.

-¡AUN SIGO AQUÍ!- Grita el joven dragón tratando de mantener el equilibrio con toda la fuerza que le queda, mientras el edificio se inclina cada vez mas.

Spike estaba tratando de ver por dónde podía salvarse, cuando recordó la ventana, que posiblemente estaba rota por las sillas que impactaron con el vidrio.

Así que maniobro para llegar a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, el edificio estaba a 60 grados, lo suficiente como para que Spike pudiera perder el equilibro y caer a alguna pared y morir, pero logro sujetarse de el marco de la puerta, asomo un poco la cabeza para ver el interior de la habitación.

Y para su suerte, las sillas y varios objetos habían impactado con aquella gran ventana, pero no la rompieron, Spike trato de subir para cruzar, pero las heridas seguían doliendo, y empezaban a sangrar.

Spike no quería morir y menos de esa forma, así que dio un salto para cruzar el marco de la puerta, pero no conto con que no pudo sujetarse del otro lado, así que abrió sus alas para amortiguar la caída.

Pero en cuanto cae en el vidrio, este se rompe por el peso de las cosas y de Spike.

El dragón esta en caída libre, abrió sus alas para poder planear, cosa que resulto efectiva y pudo bajar sin ningún problema, pero el edificio seguía inclinándose peligrosamente en dirección a Spike.

Spike se movió lo mas rapido que pudo, la herida le empezó a sangrar de nuevo, era algo muy extraño, ya que si de por si sus escamas de dragón eran difíciles de atravesar, esa herida en particular era algo muy extraño, nunca otra herida suya le ah causado tantos problemas.

El edificio no estaba a solo algunos metros de aplastar a Spike, aunque corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo le dio, no fue suficiente, hizo un último esfuerzo para saltar fuera del área de impacto del edificio, algo que resulto muy efectivo.

*Suspiro* -Necesito un descanso…- Dice Spike mientras se deja caer boca arriba en el suelo.

-¡Eh tu!, ¿Estás bien?- Grita la voz de un corcel que al parecer iba corriendo al exhausto dragón.

-¡Amigo eso fue sorprenden…- El corcel paro de correr y de hablar, al parecer había entrado en shock.

Spike recobra un poco de fuerza para sentarse y poder apreciar aquel poni.

El caballo era blanco con crin color café, y estaba vestido con un casco y chaleco de protección, claro era obvio por la demolición.

-¡ASESINO!- Grita el corcel mientras corre en dirección contraria.

-¡UN PUTO DESCANSO PEDÍ!- Dice Spike mientras se pone de pie y trata de correr, claro el trabajador iba a llamar a los guardias.

**Horas más tarde…**

Spike había conseguido escapar de la zona, la noche había llegado, no tenía su mochila, así que tuvo que cargar su túnica en la mano.

Se encontraba en medio de la nada, caminando con la esperanza de llegar a alguna parada de autobús o al menos alguna señal de civilización.

-N-No aguantare mucho mas…- Se dice a si mismo Spike mientras observa sus heridas que tenían aspecto fatal.

La vista de Spike se empezó a nublar, y se empezaba a sentir muy cansado, su paso empezó a hacerse lento y a tambalearse.

-¿Desde cuándo hace demasiado frio?- Se pregunta a si mismo Spike.

-Debería dejar de hablarme solo-

-¡SPIKE!- Grita la voz de una porta.

Spike se da la vuelta para ver de dónde proviene ese grito.

Puede apreciar a una potra un poco crecida color amarillo y con crin rojo, Applebloom.

-¿Applebloom?, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Escuche en la radio que la demolición de una empresa famosa había sido un éxito… pero que vieron a un dragón color morado salir de la zona-

-Que conveniente… justo cuando me sentía…- Spike no puede terminar de hablar, se desploma en el suelo de manera brusca, cosa que altera a Applebloom.

-¡¿Spike?!- Applebloom mueve a Spike de manera alterada.

**Continuara…**

**Este capítulo me gusto escribirlo, ya que después de este me gustara seguir escribiendo el fic xD**

**Lamento tardarme pero eh estado un poco ocupado :S pero bueno, espero que les guste :D**

**Y no se preocupen… después de esto sigue: "¡LA PELEA CON CELESTIA!" *¡Chan chan chan!*… na mentira… pero puede ser xD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 10.**

Spike abre los ojos lentamente, había despertado en una celda completamente gris, y sin barrotes, y solamente tenía solamente una ventana muy pequeña, era esa clásica prisión vieja, tan antigua, que Spike estaba en la pared con las manos encadenadas en la pared.

Trata de forzar la cerradura, agitando las manos, al parecer a pesar de que estas eran muy viejas, eran bastante resistentes.

Se rindió, al ver que las cadenas simplemente no cedían, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Spike giro la cabeza rápidamente a donde la puerta estaba situada, para ver a un Changeling, este era igual a los de mas, solo que tenía un ojo blanco y sus alas eran rojas.

-Bueno Asesino, que bien que ya hayas despertado- Dice aquel Changeling mientras se camina lentamente a la celda de Spike.

-¿Eres Templario?- Pregunta Spike, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-¿Uh? Oh no, no, nada de eso- Responde aquel Changeling, Spike se quedo un poco sorprendido por la respuesta.

-A mi me contrataron para capturarte vivo para… al parecer para una ejecución, bueno, no te quito más tiempo-

El Changeling se retira lentamente por la puerta de la que entró.

-Tu ejecución es en 2 horas… arréglate- Dice mientras se va por la puerta.

Spike buscaba la forma para librarse de los grilletes que lo sujetaban, hizo un esfuerzo inmenso en su mano derecha para poder debilitar las cadenas, pero no obtuvo resultado.

Entonces recordó, tal vez podría usar su fuego para debilitar la cadena, y poder salir para recuperar su equipo.

Inhalo lentamente, para después dar un exhalo de fuego débil, que impacto en la cadena, su propio fuego no le hacía daño, los dragones no pueden ser dañados por su propio fuego, solo por el de otros dragones.

El fuego debilito un poco la cadena, lo suficiente como para que Spike pudiera salir de ella, agitó la mano bruscamente y para su suerte la cadena cedió por fin.

Ahora solo debía librar su otro brazo para poder escapar, pero cuando trato de alcanzar la otra muñeca encadenada, escucho el sonido de la puerta y a dos Ponis entrando.

-¿Qué te parece si lo torturamos un rato?-

-¿Y si el jefe se entera?-

-No lo hará confía en mí-

Eran dos Changeling, vestidos de caza recompensas, y con bufandas rojas.

-Entonces… ¿Asesino no?- Pregunta uno de los caza recompensas.

Spike se queda en silencio.

-No quieres hablar, ¿eh?, si conseguimos que hables… y obtenemos más información… tal vez nos paguen más- Dice mientras saca su cuchillo.

-Tu vigila afuera por si viene el jefe- Le dice a su compañero.

-Te digo que no deberíamos hacer esto!- Le dice el compañero mientras abre la puerta.

-¡Tu vigila si viene alguien!-

El otro caza recompensas lo obedece y sale de aquella sala.

Spike sabía que era hora de actuar, asesinar a aquel caza recompensas sin hacer tanto ruido y poder escapar.

-No te dolerá… oh a quien engaño vas a desear que te mate jajaja!-

El Changeling acercaba su cuhillo al pecho de Spike, parecía que quería dejarle una marca, o una herida, a unos centímetros de las escamas de Spike, hace un movimiento rápido con su cola que impacta directo con las piernas del rival.

Este cae al suelo, Spike consigue lo que quería, toma con su mano libre al Changeling de la garganta, para asfixiarlo, el pirata trata de quitar la mano, pero Spike ya estaba aplicando presión para Asesinar a su oponente.

El Changeling en el suelo y ya casi sin fuerza hace un último movimiento para golpear la cara de Spike con su pesuña, el golpe le dio de lleno a Spike, y le hizo una herida un poco grave en la parte de la boca, gracias a los huecos puntiagudos que tenía en las pesuñas.

Spike se aturde un poco por la herida, lo que ocasiona que pierda un poco la fuerza de su mano, y el Changeling logra zafarse, este recupera el aire y se pone de pie para rápidamente alejarse un poco de Spike.

Mientras este trata de liberar su otro brazo, para lograr alcanzar de nuevo a su oponente y poder matarlo, el Changeling ya estaba en camino para avisarle a su compañero de la puerta y traer refuerzos.

El dragón logra quitarse la cadena, el caza recompensas se dio cuenta de esto, así que acelero forzadamente el paso, debido a que todavía no se podía recuperar completamente de aquel ataque.

Spike se lanzo contra su objetivo, este cae al suelo, acto seguido Spike saca sus garras y rápidamente las clava en el pecho del caza recompensas, mientras le tapa la boca para que no gritara.

El Changeling estaba casi sin fuerza, y a punto de morir, Spike fácilmente podía arrancarle el corazón, para poder matarlo algo rápido.

Pero el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, era el otro guardia que había entrado rápido, un poco preocupado.

-¡Hey!, Se acercan los…- El guardia se detiene, al presenciar lo que acababa de pasar.

Spike gira la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, el caza recompensas yacía muerto en el suelo, el guardia de la puerta actuó rápido y se puso en dos patas, para darle una patada a Spike en la cara, que lo aturde por un momento, el Changeling se dirige atrás del dragón, para después tomarlo del cuello con los lados de su pezuña, como si estuviera abrazando su cuello.

Los Changelings tienen algunos huecos bastante puntiagudos en las pezuñas el Guardia fácilmente pudo matar a Spike con esos huecos, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-No… Lo necesitamos vivo y lo sabes… al menos por ahora- Dice la voz de un Poni con una máscara de verdugo y el pelaje negro.

El Changeling asintió con la cabeza para después apretar el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente.

**Momentos más tarde…**

Spike había despertado, estaba siendo arrastrado por un camino de tierra, no le habían puesto un saco en la cabeza, al parecer no les importaba que viera a donde iba.

Levanta la cabeza para saber con más exactitud a donde lo llevaban, en frente de el estaba el mismo Changeling con alas rojas que había visto en esa sala.

-Ah, por fin despiertas- Dice el Changeling mientras gira un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno fue un placer conocerte, pero me temo que tu hora ah llegado Asesino-

-En unos momentos serás colgado, y no serás extrañado por nadie-

Spike buscaba una forma de escapar de las personas que lo arrastraban, pero los brazos ni piernas le respondían.

-Oh, ¿tratas de moverte?, no lo intentes, el suero paralizador es muy efectivo-

Estaban llegando a una pequeña casa, Spike estaba un poco confundido, pensó que su ejecución sería en público o algo así, justo cuando abrieron la puerta Spike reconoció algo que había en una mesa, era su túnica de Asesino, el Changeling de alas rojas se puso en frente del dragón.

-El que nos contrato nos ah dicho que te vistamos para tu ejecución, con esta túnica, digo la conoces bien pero…- Se detiene mientras toma con su pezuña la máscara.

-¿Para que la máscara?... bueno no morirás como tú mismo… si no como el sucio Asesino que eres- Dice para después arrojarle la máscara en la cara.

Spike trataba de moverse, sus brazos ya le empezaban a responder, un Guardia noto esto, así que actuó rápido y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca a Spike, que causo que este cayera inconsciente.

**Más tarde…**

-Despierta- La voz que Spike se ah hartado de escuchar le estaba hablando.

Spike abre sus ojos lentamente, para que se encuentre con el suelo de madera de lo que parece ser un vagón de tren, levanto su mirada y se encuentra dentro de una celda, en un vagón de prisionero, estaba vestido con la túnica de Asesino, hasta la máscara, al otro lado de su celda, estaban los barrotes un poco oxidados y del otro lado, estaba el Changeling de alas rojas que a Spike le estaba empezando a hartar acompañado de dos guardias formalmente vestidos.

-Ya casi llegamos a su ejecución señor- Dice el Changeling con un tono un poco burlón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Spike.

-¿Por qué debería responderte?-

-Bueno es mi última voluntad-

-Bien, los Changelings no tenemos nombres, pero en nuestro grupo nos llaman por nuestros rasgos individuales, Por ejemplo a mi me llaman "RedWings"- Dice mientras se pone un poco más serio.

-Y ¿por qué te uniste a los Caza recompensas?- Pregunta Spike

-¡Jaja!- Se burla. –No no, no somos Caza Recompensas… somos algo parecido, nos llaman los "Reparadores" pero a nosotros nos gusta el término "Sutiles"-

-No tenemos nombre, literalmente, Aceptamos a cualquiera que tenga la habilidad, Poni, Dragón joven, licántropo, perro, lobo y por supuesto Changeling-

El tren se empezó a detener y las ruedas empezaron a sonar.

-Bueno, fin del trayecto, oh… y te felicito, no intentaste escapar, empiezas a aprender- Dice mientras le hace la orden a los guardias.

Los guardias entran a la celda de Spike, este trata de moverse una vez más, cosa que sigue siendo inútil, los brazos no le respondían, y las piernas difícilmente, apenas y podía caminar.

Levantaron al dragón, para comenzar su salida del tren, claro, Spike trato de zafarse de los guardias que lo sostenían, todos sus intentos terminaron en fracaso.

-No lo intentes, solo gastas fuerzas y no te podrás retorcer- Le dice un guardia con un tono un poco burlón.

Spike solo podía concentrarse en ver su entorno y buscar alguna salida… era inútil, no había nada por donde el podría escapar, estaba a punto de ir a la horca y no podría salir de esa.

Salieron de la estación de trenes, donde Spike se dio cuenta que estaba en Canterlot y justo afuera de la parada, le esperaba la multitud hablando y preguntándose por que los habían convocado ahí, todos eran ponis muy refinados y elegantes, preguntándose por que los habían convocado a todos juntos.

En cuanto Spike salió a la luz, con su vestimenta de Asesino, el primer Poni que lo vio, lo volteo a ver, un poco asustado le aviso a su compañero de alado, que también lo ve y le avisa al de alado y al otro y al otro y así sucesivamente hasta que todos lo vieron, todos completamente callados.

Los guardias al ver esto soltaron una pequeña risa entre dientes, pero no perdieron el tiempo así que continuaron hasta aquella horca de madera, posicionaron a Spike en la trampilla y le colocaron la soga en el cuello, el verdugo era muy alto y robusto, era completamente negro, algo extraño, se podría decir que tenía una máscara negra, pero es algo que mientras lo vez podrías confundirte bastante.

La pezuña del verdugo estaba acercándose a la palanca, la tomo pero no jalo, y giro la cabeza hacía donde estaban las escaleras, Spike al notar esto giro la cabeza igual para ver a alguien que Spike reconocía mas no se alegraba de verlo.

Era RedCross, el templario que trato de matar a Spike aquella vez, claro su expresión era seria, pero en cuanto vio al dragón sonrió un poco.

-Vaya… así que saliste vivo de ahí ¿eh?, bueno, suerte que mande a ese Changeling a asegurarse… oh y ¿disfrutaste la visita de tu pequeña amiga?, jeje-Dice en un tono burlón.

Spike al ver esto se sorprendió, conocía su identidad y ahora conocía la identidad de su vida pasada, podría lastimar a sus seres queridos, ahora más que nada quería escapar de ahí para poder matar a ese Templario, pero todo era inútil, los brazos no le respondían por más que lo intentaba, simplemente iba a morir ahí y todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

**Continuara…**

_**Bueno ahora creo que si me pase con el tiempo xD, pero bueno eh estado demasiado ocupado y espero que sepan perdonar :S, y ojala les siga gustando este fic C: y mi hermano y yo estamos planeando hacer una historia, creo que muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen y si los dos somos bronys de corazón xD… no les dire el NickName… adivínenlo ;3.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 11.

…

(Inicio de FlashBack.)

Es difícil creer que solo hace unos años… Spike era un pequeño dragón de 12, que se despertó pensando que sería el mejor día de su vida, que nada podría salir absolutamente mal y que nada malo pasaría, claro ese día se despertó más temprano de lo usual, se había programado para poder asistir a un festival y comer todas las gemas preciosas que quisiera o que el dinero le pudiera a comprar.

Pero por causa del destino y mucha mala suerte, ese día acabo de la peor manera posible, se había defendido de un ataque que Spike tuvo suerte de detectar, había matado a su primera víctima, Spike no sabía que ese iba a ser su primer Templario, su mejor amiga y casi hermana lo había mirado con miedo y el mismo se había mirado con desprecio… pero de algún modo se recupero y logro ser feliz, al menos por poco tiempo… hasta que un grupo de Templarios lo capturaron y lo torturaron… ahí es donde vio por primera vez a aquel Templario… RedCross… y donde conocería a su mentor TriangleWhite, para después ser traicionado por su propio credo y por su mejor amigo… TelexyGalascope que resulto ser la mano derecha de uno de los jefes Templarios… ¿Qué jodida es esta vida verdad?...

(Fin del Flashback.)

Spike se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, conservando el honor que aún le quedaba, pensando en el tiempo que lo paso bien junto a sus amigas en PonyVille y lo que algún día fue… un inocente dragón bebe…

-¿Alguna última voluntad?- Dice el verdugo con una voz muy grave y ronca.

-De hecho… si… cuando jales esa palanca… corta la soga…- Responde Spike tratando de decir un último chiste antes de morir.

El verdugo no contesto y se preparo con la palanca, pero RedCross le hizo una señal de alto, para dar un discurso.

-¡Gente de Canterlot!, tenemos aquí a alguien que muchos de ustedes reconocen… alguien que ah estado sembrando terror aquí y en otras partes de Equestria… algunos han intentado hacer justicia por su propia cuenta y le agradecemos a la Mare do Well por proteger a PonyVille, Appleloosa y hasta Canterlot, no sabemos como lo hace pero siempre está en el momento indicado cuando aparece el Asesino le agradecemos a la Mare do Well que lamentablemente no pudo asistir… bueno sin más preámbulos que se inicie la ejecución- Dice para retirarse del escenario y quedarse de espectador entre la gente.

-Oye…- Dice el verdugo refiriéndose a Spike.

Spike gira la cabeza en dirección al verdugo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- Dice el verdugo para después fijar su mirada en el capitán de la guardia.

El capitán solo asintió con la cabeza, para dar inicio a la ejecución del dragón.

Este aun pensando en lo que le dijo el verdugo, solo espero para saber que pasaría ahora.

El verdugo jalo la palanca, Spike cae de manera seca, para después detenerse en media caída gracias a la soga.

Spike estaba colgado, su respiración se aceleraba y su cuello le dolía como jamás lo habría imaginado.

La gente estaba emocionada, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no presenciaban un espectáculo como ese, hace tiempo que no se ejecutaba a alguien y menos en Canterlot.

El verdugo se coloca en dos patas, sacando tres cuchillos para lanzar en una pezuña y en la otra un Tomahawk de madera con el acero en forma de símbolo Asesino.

Este lanza los cuchillos en dirección a los Guardias cerca de la horca, que impactan con éxito en las partes desprotegidas de las armaduras de los Guardias, para después usar el Tomahawk para cortar la soga que colgaba a Spike.

El dragón cae al suelo de espaldas, claro que la caída no era tanta, así que se pudo levantar, los brazos le empezaban a responder, pero no lo suficiente para durar en una pelea y mucho menos para hacer parkour, así que se puso de pie, para analizar el contorno y buscar una forma de escapar.

La gente al presenciar que el Asesino estaba suelto, empezó a correr y a alterarse claro, pensaban que Spike les haría daño y no dejarían sobrevivientes.

El verdugo al presenciar que mas guardias se acercaban, recogió el Tomahawk y se puso en posición de combate, mientras Spike salía de debajo de aquella tarima para después iniciar aquel arte de escapar.

Los guardias estaban subiendo la tarima, claro en dos patas como los ponis acostumbran a pelear y con las espadas en las pezuñas, El verdugo salto hacía un guardia, cayendo encima de el para después darle en el cuello con el Tomahawk, matándolo al instante, un guardia lo ataca y logra impactar en su brazo, este se queja de dolor.

Spike escucha este pequeño quejido de dolor, así que se voltea para presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la horca, al ver que el verdugo estaba siendo atacado, no podía dejarlo ahí y morir, el lo sabía, así que investigo su túnica en busca de armas… como lo había supuesto no tenía ni una daga en su disposición, así que miro su manga, por cosa del destino le habían equipado con su hoja oculta… tal vez si es tan oculta como dicen… fue corriendo a la horca, justo por detrás de los guardias.

Al llegar se encontraba en verdugo tratando de defenderse lo más que podía trataba de bloquear los golpes que podía, claro algunos le acertaban pero nada más que rasguños o simples golpes, podía seguir luchando.

Subió por las escaleras, y acuchillo a un guardia por atrás en la garganta, para después girar, dándole la espalda a los demás guardias y darle una patada al ya muerto guardia para quitarlo de la cuchilla, hace un giro mas para volver al combate, bloquea un ataque por arriba con un movimiento rápido con la hoja oculta, esto hace que el guardia se desequilibre dejándolo expuesto a la hoja del dragón, este efectúa con éxito una rajada de garganta directa, haciendo que el guardia caiga al suelo.

Por último un capitán de la guardia, que estaba chocando hojas con aquel verdugo que ayudo al dragón, era lucha del verdugo, así que Spike decidió no intervenir.

El verdugo estaba bloqueando los ataques que el Capitán le hacía y el capitán hacia lo mismo con los ataques del verdugo, pero este le dio una patada, haciendo que el capitán diera un saltito atrás, esquivando la patada, el verdugo aprovecha esto para saltar encima del capitán.

El verdugo estaba encima del capitán, con su pezuña apoyada en el pecho del Caballo mientras la otra pata la usa para levantarse lentamente, sin pensarlo levanto esa pequeña hacha y con un movimiento rápido pero fuerte, la encaja en el cráneo del capitán haciendo que este muera con el simple contacto del frio acero de la hoja.

Spike presencio la muerte de aquel capitán, aunque haya presenciado ya varias muertes, jamás se acostumbra a ver cuando a alguien se le es arrebatado de una forma cruel ese último rayo de vida, la expresión de su cara, por más cruel que haya sido esa persona, cada quien tiene su forma de actuar cuando le llega la hora…

Pero bueno esa basura espiritual no cabe en esta historia… continuemos.

El verdugo apoyo su pezuña para sacar la hoja del cráneo del capitán, mientras Spike se quedaba quieto observando el desastre que habían ocasionado, para después volver la mirada otra vez al verdugo, que estaba hincado, haciendo una especie de reverencia al cuerpo ya sin vida del capitán.

Spike activo su vista prometea, para identificar de qué lado estaba el verdugo… lo que vio le sorprendió bastante, tenía la marca de Asesino, justo en el pecho, en el credo habían diferentes grados, los Asesinos comunes tenían una marca en el brazo, los instructores les agregaban una marca en el pecho… y por último los maestros, que les agregaban una marca en la nuca, claro todas estas marcas las hacían con fuego y acero caliente… un ritual un poco doloroso claro esta.

-Una pregunta…- Dice aquel misterioso Asesino.

-Uh… si… dime- Responde Spike un poco nervioso.

-¿Para que la máscara?, ¿es algo de honor? ¿o se trata de algo personal?- El Asesino responde mientras gira para chocar miradas con Spike.

-Es un asunto personal… ¿Qué… le paso al credo?- Pregunta Spike.

-Ja!, ¿pensaste que eran los únicos Asesinos en el mundo?, no… hay muchos más ahí afuera-

-¿Entonces toda la hermandad está aquí para ayudar en… mi problema?-

-No exactamente… no es TÚ problema… es nuestro hermano- Dice mientras se acerca a Spike.

-Y ¿Qué me encuentro?, una base plagada de extraños Asesinos Zombificados y Templarios armados hasta los dientes, y el único Asesino que parece no haber sido afectado estaba a punto de morir- Dice con un poco de enfado en su tono de voz.

Spike solo podía quedarse quieto tratando de procesar todo lo que le acababa de decir aquel instructor.

-Por cierto mi nombre es HiddenTriangle…- Dice el Asesino tratando de calmarse.

-Spike… mucho gusto- Responde Spike tratando de romper un poco el silencio.

-¿Por qué todos los nombres de los maestros tienen que tener relevancia con el credo?- Pregunta Spike, tratando de hacer un poco de conversación.

-Es simbólico, cuando tu rango sea más alto… a ti también te cambiaran el nombre, quieras o no… mi nombre real es… es… en realidad no me acuerdo

-Spike comprendió, ahora no solo tenía que renunciar a su pasado, sino que también tendría que cambiar su nombre en el futuro…

-Vamos, nos están esperando cerca de aquí… ¿Puedes escalar?- Pregunta Hidden.

-Sí, creo que si- Responde Spike mientras mueve los dio un salto para bajar de la horca, para después empezar a correr, hacía un edificio y escalarlo rápidamente.

-¡Sigueme!, ¡no te quedes atrás!-Spike emprendió su camino hacia la dirección de su nuevo instructor, mientras pensaba que no está solo en esa lucha, que tenía a sus hermanos cerca de el para enfrentar a su enemigo... y sus amigos…

Continuara…

Bueno, este capítulo me eh tardado mucho menos en escribirlo, y me ah gustado un montón como siempre xD, la escena de pelea (¡imagínenla!) no se si me salió muy bien… si no le entienden solo recuerden los Asesinatos de AC lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 12.

Spike y Hidden estaban corriendo en el bosque, la noche había caído, y la luna era la única fuente de iluminación que los Asesinos tenían, el bosque estaba lleno de tranquilidad y silencio, apenas se escuchaban las pisadas de aquellos dos que corrían, Spike no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, pero Hidden parecía exactamente a donde ir.

Hidden bajo el ritmo, para después parar en seco, Spike hizo lo mismo, un poco extrañado ya que no habían llegado a ninguna especie de… Campamento.

-Bueno, yo esperaba a que hubieran más Asesinos en realidad…- Dice Spike rompiendo el silencio.

Hidden no le dio importancia a ese comentario, ignoro por completo al dragón, se agacho apoyando su rodilla en el suelo, para buscar algo en la tierra, y sacar algo de su bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Spike extrañado.

-Ya verás- Dice Hidden mientras tomaba un poco de vuelo con su brazo.

Lanza el objeto que saco al punto que marco, el impacto provoco una pequeña explosión en el suelo, creando una gran pero controlada fuente de fuego, que parecía una fogata.

-¡¿C… como hiciste eso?!-

-Ya te lo explicare- Dice Hidden mientras saca un silbato de su bolsa.

Lo coloca con su pezuña en sus labios, para después soplar y emitir un sonido muy parecido al de un águila.

Al hacer esto los arbustos se empiezan a mover, y unas pisadas a escucharse, Spike estaba confundido de que estaba pasando, no había pasado ni un minuto.

De los arbustos brotaron unas figuras, claro Hidden los reconoció en seguida, sin embargo Spike estaba casi en posición de batalla,

-Jaja!, no te preocupes Spike, son aliados- Dice Hidden al ver la expresión de Spike al ver las figuras.

Estas avanzaron para dejar verse, la primera figura, Spike la confundió con un Poni cualquiera, pero al verlo, un Changeling negro, con ojos blancos y alas verdes, y claro con una túnica de Asesino adaptada para tal raza, en la capucha tenía un orificio para el cuerno, y la túnica parecía hecha de un material adherente a la piel, claro era blanca mas no tenía mucho equipamiento.

La segunda era un poco más alta que Spike, claro a simple vista era intimidante, pero para alivio de Spike, era aliado, La segunda figura era nada más ni nada menos que un Licántropo, parado en dos patas, con pelaje café oscuro y el hocico un poco arrugado, el color de sus ojos no quedaba muy claro, eran grises, pero a veces se le podía notar negros , claro para este trabajo necesitarían fuerza bruta, sin embargo no era un idiota, tenía la sabiduría de un Asesino, sin embargo la fuerza de 7… tenía una túnica con detalles rasgados y gastados, era blanca, sin embargo tenía una pechera de acero y equipo especial para armas pesadas.

La tercera y última figura era fácil de reconocer, una Unicornio, de pelaje rosa pastel, con ojos verdes y crin rosa, con una raya blanca, su túnica tenía un orificio en la capucha para su cuerno y tenía un equipamiento ligero, con dardos y cuchillos para lanzar.

-Maestro- Dicen los tres Asesinos mientras hacen una reverencia, mostrándole respeto a su maestro.

-Hermanos… él es el último Asesino de PonyVille- Dice Hidden mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de Spike.

-Ven, es hora de que se conozcan- Dice Hidden mientras camina con Spike en dirección a los Asesinos.

Se dirigieron al primer miembro, que tenía una sonrisa amistosa, a pesar de ser un Changeling, extendió su pezuña para saludarlo, Spike la da la mano para responder este gesto.

-El… no habla Spike- Dice Hidden un poco apenado.

-Oh… um… soy Spike… mucho gusto- Dice Spike con un tono entre nervioso y apenado, normalmente el que le da la mano se presenta.

El Changeling sin apartar la pezuña de la mano de Spike, salió un destello verde de debajo de ellos, que rápidamente paso cubriendo al Changeling de pies a cabeza, cuando el destello sedó, el Changeling había cambiado de forma a la de Spike, era una réplica exacta, su estatura había cambiado, aunque Spike ni lo había notado, todo había pasado muy rapido.

-Soy Spike… jeje, soy Skinless mucho gusto- Dice con la voz exactamente a la de Spike.

-En…encantado- Dice Spike un poco asustado, pero a la vez estaba fascinado del don que los Changeling poseían, hace tiempo que no veía tal poder.

-Skinless, nuestro especialista en espionaje e infiltración, como Changeling no puede hablar, o al menos no en su forma original- Dice Hiden, mientras le señala Spike que continúe para conocer a los de mas Asesinos.

Spike a simple vista podría ser una gran pelea, un hombre lobo contra un dragón, quien ganaría?... eso no era importante, Spike estaba un poco nervioso, jamás había conocido uno en su vida, y menos en forma de aliado, así que claro, no lo debería hacer enojar.

-Spike, ¿cierto?- Dice aquel hombre lobo, que por el tono de su voz grave y ronca, parecía agradable… en cierto modo.

-Soy Runa, tranquilo que no muerdo jeje- Le dice mientras extiende su brazo, para saludar cordialmente al dragón.

-Encantado… es bueno saber que al menos alguien habla jaja- Bromea Spike mientras ve discretamente a su hermano Changeling.

Skinless rápidamente se transformo en Spike, para poder responderle-Ja ja… gracioso-Responde sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, si respetas tu especialidad, este equipo funcionara-

-¿E… especialidad?- Pregunta Spike un poco confundido.

-Claro, ya conociste a Skinless, Su especialidad ya la conociste, la mía es el combate pesado más que nada, es para lo que mejor me desempeño-

-B… bien- Dice Spike pensante, no sabía que los Asesinos tenían un equipo de especialistas… por algo era.

-Y la tercera y última integrante- Dice Hidden interrumpiendo.

La yegua extendió su pezuña para saludar a Spike a lo que este respondió cordialmente.

-Mi nombre es Quickspell, especialista estratégicamente y una de las mejores en cuanto a magia se refiere en el credo, mucho gusto- Dice con un tono alegre.

-Es un placer- Contesta Spike.

-Bueno, ahora que se han presentado, es hora de montar el campamento- Dice Hidden mientras controlaba un poco el fuego.

Dejaron de presentarse para acatar la orden de su maestro y empezar a levantar su campamento.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este capítulo es para presentar a otros integrantes importantes de la historia, un poco corto lo se, pero pronto sacare un capítulo más largo y con mas acción ;)… por cierto casi llego al final!, le calculo otro capítulos :D.**

**Además después de este punto la cosa se pondrá mas buena se los prometo ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 13.

Celestia había levantado el sol, una cálida mañana había surgido, los pequeños animales despertaban para recolectar comida, o simplemente para disfrutar de la gran mañana, era el momento perfecto por que los depredadores nocturnos estaban dormidos, y nadie los podía interrumpir.

Los Asesinos apenas habían dormido, se encontraban guardando todo, tenían que partir lo más rápido posible, o así lo había dicho el maestro.

-Muy bien, ¡Runa! ¡Tu escala ese árbol, si se aproxima alguna amenaza da la señal!- Dice Hidden apuntando a un árbol bastante grande.

Hidden había cambiado sus ropas, tenía una túnica de maestro, era negra, con detalles blancos y tenía un equipamiento de, bueno bastante de todo, sin embargo tenia total movilidad para combate.

El licántropo obedeció la orden, corrió en cuatro patas, para después pegar un gran salto en dirección al árbol, para después encajar sus garras en la corteza y seguir hasta lo más alto del árbol.

-¡Spike!, trae una mesita-

Spike obedeció, y rápido puso una banca de madera en el suelo.

Hidden saco un pergamino de una bolsa que siempre carga con él, puso el rollo en la mesa para después extenderlo, parecía contener los planos del castillo de la hermandad.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunta Spike.

-Bueno, estamos seguros que llegara un cargamento de provisiones, el plan es hacernos pasar por la caravana, y cuando descarguen el armamento, se desharán de los guardias que los escoltaran, pasaran inadvertidos hasta la sala donde se encuentra el Maestro- Explica Quickspell.

-Donde lo Asesinara…-Espera- Interrumpe Spike.

-Yo… yo no asesinare al Maestro…- protesta Spike.

-Debes hacerlo, al final tienes que hacerlo… y si no lo haces… Skinless lo hará…- Dice Hidden con un tono firme.

-P…pero…-No tienes elección es la única forma de detener a los Templarios, y recuperar el santuario, FreeEagle tiene que morir… aunque no nos guste- Interrumpe Hidden con un tono de desagrado.

-¿FreeEagle?, ¿ese es el nombre del maestro?- Pregunta Spike.

QuickSpell mira a Hidden con una mirada extrañada, Hidden aparto la mirada de Spike para mirar a los bosques, quedándose pensante.

-Se que les dije, que todos los maestros tienen un nombre relacionado con la Hermandad… bueno… FreeEagle es el más representativo a este reglamento… El y yo estábamos en una misión, la hermandad apenas empezaba… éramos FreeEagle, SweetWater, WildTrees, FastTake y yo… nadie más… no reclutas, solo nosotros cinco… luchando contra una organización completa, una idea ridícula… pero posible… un día nos descubrieron tratando de destruir la base de datos de los templarios… se habrían destruido todo, sus fondos, sus planes financieros, la inteligencia, todo, los templarios estarían acabados… pero ellos abrieron fuego contra nosotros, las paredes que nos rodeaban, llenas de agujeros… las flechas atravesaban la pared como… dios sabrá tal poder… le habían dado a Fast… su torso estaba atravesado… Wild suplicaba y gritaba "¡Nos rendimos!, ¡Alto el fuego!", pero ellos continuaron… nosotros en el suelo… nos cubrimos con la sangre en el suelo… sedamos a Fast para que se evitara el dolor… fingimos la muerte con las flechas destruidas en el suelo…-

Hidden empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras fruncía el ceño entrecejo… con un rostro más de tristeza que de dolor, y cambio su tono con un nudo en la garganta.

-Después de unos minutos… las flechas sedaron… unos cuantos guardias entraron, nosotros tratamos de parecer lo más muertos que pudimos… funciono… nos llevaron a una especie de calabozo… no teníamos ni idea de donde estábamos… estábamos atados a la pared, Fast… había muerto hace unos minutos…-

Hidden se recargo en la tienda, recordando aquel suceso.

-P…Pudimos haberlo salvado… si…simplemente… no hicimos nada… Eagle fue el primero que actuó… cuando los guardias se fueron, de su cola saco la llave… jamás supe como lo había hecho… pero funciono para sacarnos de las cadenas… extraño… por un momento en ese día me sentí… emocionado… el nos libero… a todos… hasta a los que no eran de nuestra hermandad… eran presos… cuando logramos escapar, logramos ver una jaula… con halcones en ella… yo le dije que no lo haga… que habíamos escapado… que no valía la pena, pero él no escucho… supongo que su sueño siempre ah sido ser un halcón… y ser libre… cuando libero a la manada de halcones… se quedo petrificado… casi vomita… después de unos cuantos minutos de quedarse ahí… se retiro lentamente… con una mirada triste y de asco, nunca quiso decirme que había visto… y cuando le recordaba eso… evitaba el tema y cambiaba su expresión a una de asco… después de darle vueltas al asunto… supe que los halcones estaban comiendo algo… y que ese algo… era Fast…-

-Ahora sabes… yo soy el que menos quiero matar a Eagle… pero si debo hacerlo… lo hare…-

Spike no se lo podía creer… lo que había pasado Hidden y su maestro, no tenia excusa para no matar a FreeEagle.

-Está bien… lo hare…- Dice Spike con un ligero tono de inseguridad.

-Skinless te acompañara Spike… no lo harás solo querido- Dice Quickspell.

Spike solo asiente con la cabeza al notar un poco de maternidad en aquella Yegua…

-Está decidido… partirán mañana en la mañana, esperen la señal, runa y yo conseguiremos el cargamento- Dice Hidden recobrando la compostura.

-Hidden…-

-Dime-

-Necesito prepararme… iré a PonyVille… tengo una cuenta pendiente…- Dice Spike en un tono firme.

-Entiendo… haz lo que debas hacer…- Dice Hidden en un tono respetuoso… ya que sabía a qué iba Spike.

Spike se retiro a su tienda para alistarse para partir.

Dos horas más tarde…

Spike había llegado a PonyVille, no iba con su armadura, no quería llamar mucho la atención… en realidad no le importaba que lo vieran, espero que la biblioteca estuviera en llamas, y que Twilight estuviera en el piso muerta… pero en vez de eso se encontró a una biblioteca bastante bien cuidada, e impecable.

-Las doce…- Dice Spike con un poco de nostalgia.

Se acerca a la puerta, para después tocarla… parecía que no había nadie en casa… perfecto.

Giro la cabeza para después ver arriba, donde estaba una pequeña terraza, Spike tuvo que escalar hacía ella, no supuso un problema abrir la ventana, ahora venia la parte difícil.

Spike activo su vista prometea, que lo llevaría a aquel artefacto…

-Mierda… eh recorrido esta biblioteca toda mi vida… como se supone que encuentre un lugar secreto- Se queja mientras busca entre los libros.

Spike mira por todos lados, pero no puede ver nada especial, cuando agacha su cabeza, donde puede ver un pequeño espacio en el suelo con un aura amarilla, parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¡Muy bien!, ahora… ¿qué hago?- Se pregunta Spike, mientras gira su cabeza para ver a una mesita, donde estaba una foto de él, cuando era un bebe dragón y Twilight abrazados.

Spike se quedo viendo a la foto con nostalgia y con una sonrisa en su boca, cuando.

*Sonido de puerta quitando el seguro* Twilight había llegado, parecía estar hablando con alguien, Spike no sabía qué hacer realmente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir al piso de arriba para al menos evitar que lo vieran.

-Te digo Fluttershy, se que ese monstruo de IronWill te había cambiado por completo, pero no significa que otra vez dejes a los comerciantes que se aprovechen de ti- Dice Twilight mientras entra a su casa con bolsas de mercado.

-Es un mino tauro… y lo sé… pero simplemente no sé por qué pasa- Dice Fluttershy con un tono… bueno… tímido.

Fueron a la cocina para dejar las compras, Spike no savia que hacer, si trataba de salir por la puerta principal se darían cuenta, y si trataba de salir por la ventana haría bastante ruido.

-Espera iré por el dinero que te debo por las cerezas, ya vengo- Dice Twilight mientras sale de la cocina.

Twilight iba a subir las escaleras y vería a Spike, se escondió bajo la cama de Twilight sin hacer mucho ruido.

Después de unos segundos Twilight bajo hacia a la cocina, donde las yeguas se quedaron platicando, mientras el dragón salía de su escondite, para después analizar el entorno.

Spike noto la ventana a lado de la cama de Twilight, suficientemente grande para escapar, perfecto, la abrió con mucho cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-¿S…Spike?- Dice la voz temblorosa de Twilight.

Spike giro rápidamente para encontrarse la mirada de Twilight, al borde del yanto.

-¡Spike!- Dijo Twilight mientras fue corriendo a abrazar a Spike.

Twiligh abrazo fuertemente a Spike mientras lloraba, Spike respondió el abrazo obviamente.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabia que no estabas muerto!- Dice Twilight contenta llorando de la emoción.

-Yo también…- Susurra Spike.

-¡Vamos!, ¡tenemos que decirle a las de más!- Dice Twilight mientras toma a Spike de la mano y lo dirige a las escaleras.

-Spike, mírate!, Haz crecido mucho- Dice Fluttershy.

-Bueno… siete años se pasan volando jeje…-

-No perdamos tiempo, ¡tenemos que ir a Sugar Cube Corner!, ¡esto merece festejo!- Dice Twilight muy contenta.

Salen de la biblioteca en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿ah visto a este hombre?- Escucha Spike a lo lejos.

Gira la cabeza y mira a un guardia con un cartel de se busca, con las imagen del Asesino, pero este guardia era diferente, este tenía armadura templaría… seguramente sabia la identidad de Spike…

Spike no se podía quedar mucho tiempo en PonyVille por más que quisiera, tampoco podía dejar que algún guardia lo viera… tendría que tener mucho cuidado si quería que todo salga bien…

Continuara…

Hola gente de Fanfic :3, bueno lamentablemente este intento de fic está terminando y eso no me gusta :C ya que lo escribo cuando estoy aburrido o cosas así xD entonces no me gusta para nada… creo que le queda capítulos… si se me ocurre una idea buena para un fic no dudare en hacerla :3. Gracias por su apoyo!.


	14. Chapter 14

Assassin's Creed: Equestria creed: Parte 14.

El Guardia se acerco a las ponis junto con el dragón, al verlos… bueno su expresión era un misterio… el yelmo ocultaba su mirada, pero ese no es el punto… el punto es que se petrifico… guardó el cartel, para después colocar su pezuña en el mango de su espada… pero al ver las expresiones extrañadas de las ponis que acompañaban al dragón, la coloco en el suelo y se marcho.

-Qué extraño… ¿nos habrá confundido?- Pregunta Twilight mirando a su amiga.

-Posiblemente- responde Fluttershy.

-No hay tiempo… seguramente tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ya saben… ponernos al día jeje…- Interrumpe Spike con nervios en su voz.

Las Ponis se le quedaron viendo extrañadas… obviamente sabiendo que algo escondía… conocían al dragón bien… pero no le dieron mucha importancia y continuaron su camino hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

Más tarde ese día…

Casi llegando a Sugar Cube Corner se detuvieron, no sabían si Pinkie Pie estaría adentro, pero valia la pena intentarlo… a Pinkie le encantan las sorpresas, y mas una como que un amigo desaparecido había regresado, esa era una gran sorpresa.

-Esperen, yo entrare y veré si esta Pinkie, ustedes esperen aquí- Dice Twilight emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dice Fluttershy.

-Bueno a Pinkie Pie le encantan las sorpresas ¿no?, la sorprenderemos con Spike!-

-¡Claro que me encantan las sorpresas!- Grita Pinkie Pie atrás de Twilight.

Twilight se asusta por el grito inesperado, pero gira la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con Pinkie.

-B-Bueno si… pero ahora que lo sabes ya no será sorpresa ¿verdad?- Dice Twilight recobrándose de aquel grito.

-¡Oh!, ¡tienes razón!... volveré adentro y lo olvidare, ¡así será una sorpresa de nuevo!- Dice Pinkie Pie alegremente mientras en un segundo vuelve dentro de la tienda.

Twilight rueda los ojos al acto de Pinkie Pie, pero con una sonrisa entran en la tienda, de alguna manera la forma de ser de Pinkie Pie, incluso de manera extraña, hacia feliz a la gente.

La tienda no estaba muy activa, los tiempos eran un poco difíciles por el tema de los asesinatos públicos, la gente no hace muchas fiestas… al parecer la razón es que las autoridades interrumpen en las casas para parar la fiesta, embargo la guardia no ah hablado al respecto.

-Oh hola Twilight, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie, te tengo una sorpresa que estoy segura que te encantara- Dice Twilight emocionada.

-Bueno todas las sorpresas me encantan, entonces seguramente será una sorpresa que me ¡Super-encantara!-

-Sí, bueno, ¿Estas lista?- Dice Twilight mientras va a la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Como nunca!- Dice Pinkie mientras se sienta.

Twilight abre la puerta, para dejar entrar a Fluttershy, al ver esto Pinkie Pie salta a toda velocidad hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Fluttershy!, ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Gracias chicas!- Dice Pinkie Pie abrazando fuertemente a Fluttershy.

-N…No s-soy yo la sorp-presa- Dice Fluttershy con dificultad, Pinkie la estaba dejando sin aire.

-¿Ah, no?- Suelta a Fluttershy, dejándola en el suelo respirando. -¿Entonces quien?-

-Creo que se refieren a mi- Dice el dragón mientras entra a la tienda.

-¡SPIKE!- Grita Pinkie mas emocionada aun, para despues lanzarse a abrazar muy fuerte al dragón.

-¡Vaya te has vuelto fuerte chico!- Dice mientras trata de abrazarlo más fuerte.

-Bienvenido…- Agacha la cabeza hacia el pecho de Spike, el dragón al ver esto no hace más que responder el abrazo cerrando los ojos, entonces siente otros abrazos alrededor de el, abre los ojos para encontrar a sus otras dos amigas abrazándolo… una escena conmovedora…

Pinkie abre los ojos y se separa del abrazo con sus manos.

-¡Esto debemos celebrarlo!- Dice Pinkie emocionada.

-¡No!, Pinkie, recuerda lo que paso con la última…- Dijo Fluttershy asustada.

-Cierto… ¡pero no será una fiesta como la última! La podemos hacer más discreta-

-A mi no me parece mala idea, ¿tú qué dices Spike?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Por mí no hay problema… pero, ¿Qué paso con la última fiesta?- Pregunta Spike.

-Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar… ya que no sabemos nada concreto aun, pero últimamente las fiestas o "reuniones" se han estado cerrando a veces a la fuerza… hace días que nadie ah hecho una fiesta por eso, pero cuando le preguntamos a las autoridades, simplemente no contestan… supongo que tiene que ver con el asesino ¿no?- Explica Twilight.

-Es ridículo, el asesino no ah aparecido en días, y sin embargo han reforzado la seguridad… algo está pasando- Dice Fluttersy sin miedo, más bien imponentemente… cosa que dejo boca abiertos a los demás.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Bueno, tal vez si hacemos la fiesta, alegre un poco mas estos tiempos ¿no creen?- Responde Spike.

-Supongo que está bien, además es una ocasión especial, ¿no Spike?- Dice Twilight felizmente.

Pinkie al escuchar esto, no perdió tiempo y salto disparada fuera de la tienda, Celestia sabe para qué, dejando a los demás en la tienda extrañados al verla correr tan deprisa.

-Ya volverá, bueno ¿a que esperamos?, vamos con las demás, ¡les encantara verte!-

-Claro, muero por verlas igual- Dice Spike con miedo en la voz… mientras más tiempo pasaba en PonyVille, en más peligro estaba… pero bueno no podía evitarlo, eran sus amigas de la infancia.

-¿Tú qué dices Fluttershy?, ¿Dónde estarán?- Pregunta Twilight a su amiga.

-Creo que Rarity y Rainbow Dash estaban haciendo un traje en casa de Rarity, y Applejack no la eh visto en todo el día- Responde Fluttershy.

-Supongo que vamos a la boutique ¿no?- Dice Spike nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Spike?, ¿Nervioso?- Pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa en su boca, con su mirada en Fluttershy, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡claro que no!... ¿pero cómo me veo?-

*Las dos ponis sueltan una pequeña carcajada* -Te vez bien, vamos… Romeo- *se vuelven a reír*.

Spike soltó una risita, pero al instante se extraño… sintió algo… diferente… hace bastante tiempo que no le decían "Romeo"… le agradaba…

Dicho esto continuaron su camino a casa de Rarity, el amor de infancia de Spike…

**Más tarde ese día… Dentro de la boutique.**

-¡Rainbow! ¡Deja de moverte!- Se queja Rarity.

Rarity estaba usando a Rainbow Dash de modelo para un vestido, cosa que a Rainbow le disgustaba, en la habitación desordenada de Rarity… su espacio de creatividad.

*Hngh*-Dime… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- Responde Rainbow.

-Porque eres mi amiga… y ¡te ves genial!-

-Je, yo siempre me veo genial...-

-Las dos se ven genial- La voz del dragón venia de la puerta… haciendo que las dos ponis se asustaran… no reconocían su voz.

-Q… ¡¿quién está ahí?!- Grita Rainbow.

-¡¿No viste el letrero?! ¡Estamos cerrados!- Igual lo hace Rarity.

-Entonces, ¿no está abierto para un amigo?- Responde Spike entrando a la habitación.

-¿Es… es…?- Rarity se quedo paralizada al ver al dragón entrar, con los colores de aquel dragoncito bebe.

-¿Spike…?- Dice Rainbow Dash mientras entre cierra los ojos para ver mejor.

-¿Rainbow?, ¿eres tú?-

-Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres… solo le estoy ayudando a Rarity-

-Entonces me imagino que la hermosa visión de aquí es Rarity-

Rarity se sonroja, y le da la pezuña a Spike, este la toma y la besa con cuidado, cuando siente algo un poco molesto en sus alas, al dejar la pezuña y girar la cabeza, se encontró con Rainbow Dash, que estaba inspeccionando las alas del dragón.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Spike.

-¿Puedes volar?- Pregunta Rainbow emocionada.

-Hum… er… no…- Dice Spike un poco avergonzado.

Spike, a pesar de su edad, 20 años para un dragón no debe ser mucho… pero al menos lo suficiente para volar… lamentablemente nadie le había enseñado, y como todo… nadie nace sabiendo que hacer… si fuera un dragón normal, aun seguiría en su nido, y su padre le habría enseñado a volar o a aprovechar su poder al máximo… lastima…

-¡¿En Serio?!... bueno… supongo que tendremos que enseñarte, ¿no crees?-

-Lo… ¿lo harías?- Dice Spike sorprendido… se esperaba que se burlen de él.

-¡Claro!, ¿para qué están los amigos?- Dice Rainbow guiñándole el ojo mientras camina hacia la puerta para Salir de la tienda.

-¡Espera Rainbow, aun no terminamos! ¡Rainbow Dash ven en este instante!- Le grita Rarity mientras la sigue, pero al salir de la tienda, se prepara para despegar a máxima velocidad.

-Bueno… debería irme, aun me falta ir con Applejack, oh si, las de mas te quieren ver en Sugar Cube Corner… al parecer harán una celebración de mi aparición mágica y esas cosas… bueno tu sabes-

Spike no perdió más tiempo, se despidió de su amiga y fue corriendo a la granja, el día casi estaba en su puesta del sol, Spike había olvidado aquel cielo de PonyVille, le encantaba… se sentía tan… pacifico… así que decidió caminar un poco, se había olvidado de los problemas que tenia con los Templarios y Asesinos… de hecho pensó en quedarse un poco… los Asesinos se las arreglarían solos ¿No?...

Vio unos Guardias más adelante colgando unos letreros… tal vez no Templarios… no le importaba, su cara no era tan conocida… la cara de la túnica sí.

-¡Buenas Tardes compañeros!- Dice Spike mientras camina normalmente entre los guardias.

-¡Oye!, ¡espera!- Le grita uno de los Guardias.

Spike se detiene, para dirigir su atención a los guardias, que no tenían una armadura templaría, tenían la armadura de la guardia de PonyVille.

-Tenemos que hacer una revisión a tus manos… lo sentimos son nuestras ordenes- Dicen Mientras el guardia tras el saca una cajita de tinta, una hoja y un pañuelo.

-Disculpe, pero ¿para qué necesitan esto?- Pregunta Spike mientras levanta una de sus manos.

-Bueno, tenemos ordenes de que todo dragón que veamos, tenemos que sacar su palma de la mano, para compararla con la palma de la mano del Asesino, ya sabes… ese que no ah aparecido en días…- Se queja el guardia mientras toma la palma de Spike y la pasa por la tinta, y después por la hoja, y limpiarla con el pañuelo.

-Vaya, buen trabajo chicos-

-Gracias, y lo sentimos, son ordenes extrictas…- Dice el guardia mientras vuelve con su trabajo de poner letreros por ahí.

-No se preocupen… ¡suerte!- Dice mientras corre otra vez en dirección a la granja.

**Más tarde ese día… En la granja.**

-¡Vamos Applebloom!, ¡Dejemos las manzanas en la mesa y terminamos!- Le grita Applejack a su hermana menor, que no dejaba de correr por los arboles, estaba llena de energía.

-¿Tenemos que parar ya?, ¡aun hay manzanas!- Grita Applebloom de vuelta.

En los años que pasaron, las 3 Potras habían crecido considerablemente… eran casi como las de mas… solo que, un poco más pequeñas.

-¡No!, ¡Esas manzanas todavía no están maduras!-

Applebloom entendió y paro por completo para iniciar una caminata hacia la dirección de Applejack.

Dejaron las manzanas dentro de la casa y salieron al pórtico para descansar un poco, Applebloom se sentó en las escaleras, mientras que Applejack lo hizo en una de las sillas.

-¡Applejack alguien viene!- Dice Applebloom mientras se levanta sorprendida.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta la hermana mayor.

-No se… parece un dragón-

-¿Un dragón?... ¿Qué querrán esta vez…?, Applebloom metete a la casa…- Dice Applejack mientras se levanta rápidamente de su silla.

-¿Pero… por qué?-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Grita Applejack furiosa.

Applebloom hace lo que su hermana le dijo y se metió sin decir nada a la casa, Applejack al ver esto saca un machete de atrás de la granja y se coloca justo en frente de la casa… preparándose para cualquier cosa…

-¡Applejack!- Grita Spike al ver a su amiga de lejos.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?¡-

Spike la miro sorprendido de la manera con la que le hablo… tal vez no lo había reconocido, pero cuando noto el arma que escondía tras su pezuña, supo que algo andaba mal…

-Applejack… ¡soy yo!, ¡Spike!-

-¿Spike?... Applejack entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor al dragón-

-¡Spike!- Applejack soltó el machete para ir corriendo hacia el dragón y darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que él respondió.

-Applejack, ¿por qué tenias un machete?- Pregunta Spike apartando a Applejack.

-Bueno, veras… hay una banda de dragones que… bueno… además de ser bandidos de PonyVille… vienen a robar manzanas, cidra y entre otros productos que vendemos en la granja… lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, nos tratamos de defender, pero ellos eran 5 y nosotros solo 2… logramos acabar con 3 pero hirieron a BigMac… los de mas huyeron… a la mañana siguiente otro grupo había destrozado las manzanas del huerto… dejando una nota amenazándonos… y las autoridades están muy ocupadas en el tema del Asesino… las cosas se han vuelto muy extrañas desde que te fuiste…-

-Ya veo… bueno… ¿te apetece olvidarte de eso e ir a Sugar Cube Corner a festejar un poco?-

-No lo sé… veras… en la nota dijeron que vendrían pronto a terminar de robar todo con un grupo mucho más grande… tengo… miedo…- Applejack recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, este responde poniéndole una mano en su cabeza y su brazo rodeandola, mirando a la entrada de la granja.

Algo se acercaba a la granja… eran un grupo de veinte personas… algo bastante grande para solo tres granjeras… Pero tenían a un dragón de su parte…

-Applejack… quiero que entres a la cabaña… toma algún arma, la que sea… y escondete con Granny y Applebloom…- Dice Spike calmadamente para que Applejack no se asustara mucho.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por…? Oh dios…- Responde Applejack mirando a la entrada, para presenciar aquella banda que se acercaba.

-¡No!, ¡No te dejare solo!- Dice Applejack con orgullo.

-No puedo dejar que te hagan nada… no después de todo…- Applejack recoge el machete del suelo.

-Lo siento Applejack… pero una yegua contra una manada de dragones no es una batalla justa… al menos a mi no me hará daño su fuego… tienes una familia que proteger…- Dice Spike mientras saca sus garras.

Applejack entendió su punto, y sin pensarlo corrió dentro de la cabaña junto con el machete… Spike se quedo fuera solo… esperando cualquier impacto… por suerte no parecían tener armas a distancia… eso era un punto para Spike… el punto en contra es que ellos eran 20… y el solo uno…

**Continuara…**

**Hola… si lo se… si van a matarme háganlo rápido y sin dolor…** **¡PERO ANTES LEEAN MIS RAZONES!... bueno… como saben el verano fue inminente y con las vacaciones me dejo poco tiempo de escribir… este capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo en lo personal… no se tal vez la costumbre… lo siento si me tarde un putero :S bueno… como sea… estoy de regreso y espero darle con todo ;)**


End file.
